Lie To Me - Truth Comes At A Cost
by D M Harper
Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators. A/U Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC F/F Storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

* * *

Chapter 1

Doctor Cal Lightman, forty five years of age with light brown hair, turned away from the computer flat screen when FBI Special Agent Ben Reynolds entered the Tech Lab. The Englishman patted curly dark haired lead researcher Eli Loker on the shoulder, "Well done son, I'll buy you a beer later. Give us two hard copies and hand one over to Mister Grumpy Bum here."

Reynolds showed no emotion at the light hearted insult and passed Lightman a dossier, "We've got a new case to look into."

The genius Psychologist opened the folder and noted the Department of Defence seal on the cover sheet, "What's this all about then?"

"We've been asked to interview ten soldiers who were involved in a raid in Takhteh Pol, Afghanistan twelve days ago."

Lightman made a rolling motion with his right hand, "Get on with it Reynolds. Tell me the interesting bit that explains why CID isn't investigating."

"They are. This request to look into the matter is from one of the soldier's father."

"So what's this geezer accused of then?"

"They've been apprehended for murdering a fellow soldier."

"Blimey, that got my attention. So who's the dad?"

"Texas Senator Jackson Stevens."

Lightman's brows arched in surprise, "I gather the dear Senator doesn't want the scandal of a killer son appearing in the Washington Times."

"Actually it's his daughter and there are plenty of holes in the recollections of the other soldiers' statements."

"Well then, care to join me in my office while I read the statements?"

"Sure why not, it's been a slow day."

"It's Friday and you better hope it bloody well stays that way."

Reynolds followed Lightman down the hallway to his office and the older man sat behind his desk. Cal observed the mid-thirties African-American gingerly ease his five foot ten and a half inch frame onto an armchair.

"You sure you're all right to back in the field? It's only been five weeks."

"I'm fine, just a little tender."

"Right you are. Do we have anything from CID in this file?"

"Not as of this moment. A Lieutenant Colonel Mann and his team are currently interviewing the last of the soldiers then transporting Captain Stevens to our Lab."

"It says here Master Sergeant Fulton was shot October third, any reason for the delay?"

"The Brigade Combat Team returned to Fort Bragg North Carolina on the tenth and Captain Stevens was immediately taken into custody."

Lightman nodded, "It also says the Captain refused to make a statement."

"That's the reason why the Senator has employed the Lightman Group to get to the truth."

Flipping through pages, Lightman tossed the folder onto the desk, "Well that's bloody helpful. The Medical Examiner's report is missing. Any suggestion it was a case of friendly fire?"

"No. During the meeting the Senator stated Fulton received a single gunshot to the base of his neck at close range."

Lightman stood and headed for the door, "I better have Loker do a little digging into the DoD's database and find the full service records on all ten soldiers."

Looking at his watch, Reynolds noted, "Military Police will be bringing Captain Stevens here any moment. I'll let you know when they arrive."

"Rightio," replied Lightman while taking off out of his office.

-0-

Lightman was exiting the Lab when he spotted his business partner and close friend Doctor Gillian Foster walking by reception. "Hey Foster, you got a minute?"

The attractive thirty-eight year old with shoulder length brunette hair turned around, "Sure Cal, what is it?"

"We've been employed to look into the murder of an Army Master Sergeant on behalf of Senator Stevens from Texas."

"Anything suspicious I should know about?"

"Yes. Nine statements that don't have a single common link and a captain in custody that refuses to talk." Handing Foster the file, Lightman added, "The accused is the Senator's daughter."

"Oh, obviously he doesn't have faith in the military justice system."

"More like he doesn't want his family name bandied around by the media."

"So when do we start?"

"Torres is in with one of the two soldiers who have just turned up."

"You want me to interview the other one?"

"Yes please love. I want to give CID a call and wrangle for more information; it's a bit light on at the moment."

"All right Cal, leave it with me."

"Corporal First Class Scott is in interview room two. I'll join you as soon as I've made that call."

-0-

Four hours later Lightman was in the Lab analysing the recordings of the nine soldiers' interviews with Loker, Torres, Reynolds and Foster.

"Well," he began. "It's plain to see they're all a mob of fibbers. Half of them are angry and the rest are shit scared." Cal pointed to the still frame of a stone faced soldier in his early forties, "All except this smug bastard, he is neither of those."

Foster viewed the file she was holding, "Commanding Officer Major Travis Hollis. He was definitely deceptive and his forced smile indicated he was being dishonest with the majority of his answers."

Loker drew attention to the voice patterns on the monitor in front of him, "His pitch rose considerably when explaining his version of events."

Foster continued with her perusal, "The Major displayed anger every time Sergeant Fulton's name was mentioned and his eyebrows lowered and knotted together in response to direct questions."

"He's our man," declared Lightman while pointing to the screen. "He's the shooter, although it still doesn't explain the good Captain's reluctance to speak."

Foster turned to an image of a soldier in his early twenties, "Corporal Francis is the weak link amongst the unit. He displayed anger, resentment and disgust and was undeniably hiding details."

"Well then," said Lightman. "Send the others home. Torres you're up again, Francis was very receptive to you earlier."

-0-

The team regrouped in the Lab forty minutes later and Torres explained Corporal Francis wasn't going to divulge anything other than the fact his hostility was directed at Major Hollis because he was untrustworthy."

Reynolds' cell phone rang and he announced, "That will be the escort. I'll show them to the cage."

Lightman nodded, "The CID investigating officers agree with our assessment and initial autopsy report and ballistics confirm the killer is right handed. All the men we've interviewed showed signs of being right handed and the MPs are bringing us the ME's final findings."

Loker typed away on his keyboard and brought up the service record of Captain Stevens, "She certainly doesn't fit the profile of a cold blooded killer."

The foursome's attention was drawn to the double glazed bullet proofed glass interview room as two male Military Police Officers escorted a shackled uniformed woman inside. Reynolds glanced towards the Lab window and dipped his head.

"Come on Foster," instructed Lightman. "Let's go get the truth and maybe we'll still get out of here in time for happy hour."

The two world renowned doctors entered the room and Lightman started, "Right, let's get on with this shall we. Gentlemen, can you kindly uncuff the Captain and wait outside."

Foster studied the five foot eight, lean, black haired woman in her late thirties for any responses and was confronted with a blank stare. There were no body, or facial movements as bright blue eyes held the Psychologist's gaze.

"Thank you chaps," remarked Lightman once the MPs were done.

Captain Stevens crossed her hands behind her back and stood with shoulders pulled back.

Lightman took one look and proceeded, "Captain Stevens, my name is Doctor Cal Lightman and this is my learned colleague Doctor Gillian Foster. Now do you want to tell us what happened to Sergeant Fulton because we've had a chat with the rest of your unit and quite frankly, they're a bunch of liars?"

"No Sir," answered an emotionless captain.

Lightman paced around the room, "Let's not waste time here Captain. I won't insult your intelligence and I expect you to do the same in return."

There was no reaction from Stevens except to make eye contact with Lightman.

Stepping right into the captain's personal space, Lightman asked, "What's your game then?"

"I have no game Sir."

"What I don't get is why a decorated soldier like you refuses to speak about what happened. Nine of your mates are covering for your Major, who let's be honest, is a bleeding arrogant bully. By the way, he is our main suspect in this little charade."

"No comment."

Lightman's cell phone sounded with a message alert. Reading the text, he turned to Foster, "We have company."

The two doctors left the room and found Torres and Reynolds waiting at the outer door.

"Senator Stevens and a General Wilson from the Pentagon are waiting at reception," explained the dark haired twenty-four year old of Latino descent.

"That didn't take them long. This could prove interesting. Did you get anything Foster?"

"No, the Captain didn't express any emotion."

Lightman gave a sly smile, "She's definitely hard to read, but is a bit of all right to look at. Let's find out what daddy wants."

Foster glanced towards Reynolds and he shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose you agree?"

"There's no doubting she is good looking," replied a grinning Agent.

The trio turned the corner and saw two men in their early sixties talking to Anna, the dark haired, slim receptionist.

Lightman extended his hand to the black haired General, "Good to see you again Sir."

"Doctor Lightman, this is Senator Stevens."

Shaking the other man's hand, Lightman introduced Foster and Reynolds.

"I gather Captain Stevens isn't saying anything," submitted Wilson.

Lightman read the General's face, "No she isn't, but I believe that is about to change."

A smirk preceded the reply, "Can I have a few minutes in private with the Captain?"

"By all means, I'll take you through."

-0-

"Definite open hostility towards the father," declared Lightman as the team observed the greeting between the Senator, General and Captain.

Captain Steven's saluted her superior officer then returned her hands to behind her back.

Jackson Steven's shook his head while talking for a brief moment then left the room.

"Torres, go collect dear old dad and work your magic," directed Lightman. "That is if you can take your eyes off his daughter.

Ria lowered her eyes and headed for the door, "At least I'm not drooling."

"She must be talking about you Loker," quipped Lightman.

Foster cracked, "Can we leave the school boy antics out of this?"

Lightman was ready to deliver a snappy retort when General Wilson left the glass panelled room.

He and the two MPs were met in the hallway by Lightman and Foster.

"So have you given the Captain permission to speak?" inquired Lightman.

"You'll have full cooperation in due course and I expect your team to handle this situation confidently. The department would like you to get to the truth."

"As always Sir."

The three officers left and Torres appeared, "The Senator gave me his card and wants you to call him Cal."

"Is that all you got?"

"No, he is disappointed in his daughter and is only concerned about the possible affect this could have on his career."

Giving her a sly grin, he asked, "He hit on you, didn't he?"

"He's a pig and is old enough to be my grandfather," affirmed Torres while returning to the Lab.

Turning to Forster, Lightman stated the obvious, "I guess that's our cue to go ask more questions of the captain."

-0-

Jordan quelled the rage that had been provoked by her father's appearance. Squaring her shoulders again, she patiently waited for the return of the two Psychologists.

After a succinct conversation with General Wilson and being informed she was no longer apprehended, she was ready to answer some questions, but not disclose all.

When the dark blue door opened, Gillian Forster entered first, followed by Lightman. Jordan looked directly at Foster and the file she was carrying.

Lightman got straight to the point, "Now that you've lost your entourage, did you kill Master Sergeant Matthew Fulton?"

"No I did not Sir."

Pointing a finger at the soldier, Lightman said, "See there, that's the truth. Actually I didn't expect you to lie. Do you know who did?"

"Yes Sir, but am not at liberty to discuss the matter at this time."

"General Wilson assured us we'd have your assistance."

Jordan glanced at the aviator's watch on her right wrist, "You will in due course."

"I see you're left handed."

"Yes Sir and that fact alone should exclude me as being the killer. The only evidence against me is my service pistol was used as the murder weapon."

"I was about to ask you that very same thing."

"My handgun was taken from me when I was rendered unconscious before the raid was due to commence."

"That fact seems to have been conveniently omitted from everyone's statements and interviews. Kind of explains why the blighters lied."

"Sir, if you don't mind, I need to attend Fort McNair and collect my property? I am expected elsewhere at 1730 hours and I believe you have fulfilled your obligations to the Senator."

"Yes Captain, but now I intend on getting to the full truth on behalf of the Department of Defence."

"I'm afraid your questions will have to wait."

"Right, bugger off then and good luck with your covert operation."

Jordan allowed herself the tiniest of grins, "Very good Sir. I'll be staying at the Embassy Suites, Alexandria if you need to speak to me. Otherwise, I will be back here Monday morning to debrief you."

"I look forward to it. I'll walk you to the door."

Ten minutes passed before Lightman walked into Foster's office, "So watcha make of the Captain?"

"She obviously knows a lot more than she is telling us."

"Exactly and I'd like you to go to her hotel room later and invite her out for dinner."

"Why choose me for you fishing expedition?"

"You are the only one in this motley group who isn't attracted to the yummy captain and therefore least likely to sleep with her. I'd rather it was you who plied her with alcohol then ask the questions."

Foster shook her head, "Won't that scheme make it more obvious what my motives are?"

"Probably, but it's worth a try. Quite frankly I can't wait until Monday, besides it's been months since you've been out after Captain America was relocated. Have a bit of fun and charge it to my business account love."

"That's generous of you Cal."

"Of course it is and give us a call when you find out the truth. I'm off to the pub and wear something sexy."

"Sexy? I'm not planning on seducing the woman," protested Gillian defensively.

"Nah of course you're not, but it would help with my fantasy."

"Get out of my office you disgusting pervert."

-0-

Torres rapped on Foster's doorjamb a short time later, "Hey Gillian."

"What's up Ria?"

"Eli mentioned you were asking Captain Stevens to dinner."

"News travels fast."

Smirking, Ria volunteered, "I'll take your place it you like."

Gillian chuckled, "Thanks for the offer, but your interest in her is not what is required. It is purely a fact finding manoeuvre."

"Oh, I get your point."

With a cocked left brow, the doctor noted, "I never knew you had an attraction for women."

"I've dated several and even had a three year relationship with a professor back in College. I was nineteen and Denise Watson was twice my age and very experienced."

"Well there's my lesson for the day. I'll see you Monday, bye Ria."

-0-

_Onwards to Chapter 2_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jordan hung the towel on the railing in the ensuite and quickly dressed in a navy blue tee shirt and white cotton boxers. As she exited the room, there was a gentle rap on the door.

Going to the entrance and looking through the spy hole, Jordon wasn't surprised to find a member of the Lightman Group, but was taken aback by the fact it was Doctor Foster.

Opening the door, she took inventory of the attractive brunette dressed in a sleeveless, curve accentuating black dress and matching three inch high heels. "Can I help you with something Doctor Foster?"

"I was wondering if you were free for dinner."

"I am, but unfortunately I don't have any other clothing with me besides service uniform and combat fatigues."

"Oh of course and I just wanted to start off with apologising for Doctor Lightman's behaviour this afternoon."

"Apology accepted and please come in. We could order room service if you like?"

"That would be acceptable."

Jordan closed the door when Gillian stepped past her, "Can I offer you a drink Doctor Foster?"

"Yes thank you and please call me Gillian."

Smiling, Jordan motioned to the couch, "Take a seat. What would you like to drink?"

"White wine if you have it?"

Gillian watched Jordan walk over to the bar and pour two drinks. She took in the long well-toned legs, taut buttocks and broad shoulders as Jordan handed her a glass then sat down in the armchair opposite the couch.

"Here's to the cost of the truth."

"Cheers," replied Gillian.

"Which I believe cost the Senator ten thousand dollars?"

"That is correct."

Picking up the hotel directory, Jordan passed it to her guest, "Pick whatever you like, the Senator is footing the bill."

Gillian smiled, "I better choose something expensive then."

Jordan giggled briefly, "I'm having the Maine lobster."

"I'll have the same thank you."

Going to the phone on the bench, Jordan placed the order then said, "I suppose Lightman picked you to show up here because the others were conspicuous with their appetence for me. Is the plan to ply me with alcohol in the hope it loosens my lips?"

Gillian blushed and was thankful she didn't spit out her drink, "You're not easily fooled Captain."

"It's Jordan and no I'm not. If I was in Lightman's shoes I would have done the same thing."

"I apologise for the deception."

"I wasn't deceived Gillian, so there's no need to apologise."

"I admire your straightforwardness."

"I understand the value of lying when it is required as part of your job."

Jordan picked up Gillian's empty glass and went to the bar for a refill. When she sat down, she placed the beverage on the coffee table. "I noticed Lightman is very protective of you, I gather you have history."

"We do. We first met seven years ago when I worked at the Pentagon as Staff Psychologist and Cal was working with Counterterrorism. I had to interview him and we have been close friends ever since."

"It's important for business partners to have mutual respect."

"How do you know we are co-owners of the company?"

A simper graced Jordan's chiselled features, "I know more than you think. The minute I was informed by CID I was being interviewed by your group after they questioned me, I made a few discrete inquires with an old acquaintance of mine."

Gillian's light brown brows rose, "Of course, you served with the Military Police Branch for seven years and three with the Intelligence Section of Counterintelligence at the Pentagon."

"I see you've retrained my service history."

"That's how Cal made the connection that you were conducting an undercover investigation. That and the fact General Wilson showed up and you were no longer in custody."

"Lightman's a very intelligent man, but General Wilson didn't have details of the operation."

There was a knock on the door and within five minutes the two women were seated at the dining table.

"General Wilson was apprised only two hours ago of the investigation I'd been tasked. I expect Lightman will be calling you shortly for details."

"No, I'm to phone him and my guess is Major Hollis is your target."

"Correct. You can call Lightman now and inform him Hollis is being questioned by CID for the murder of Master Sergeant Fulton and drug trafficking. I'll freshen up your drink."

Moments later, Jordan returned to the table as Gillian put away her cell phone.

"Cal thanks you and is sorry they'll be no need to see you Monday."

"When you speak with him next, tell him I'm flattered."

"Please don't encourage him," quipped Gillian with a giggle.

"I don't think he requires assistance in that area."

"True, so how did you become involved in the investigation into Hollis?"

"Hollis became Commanding Officer of the 82nd Airborne Division, 4th Brigade Combat Team, 1st Battalion 508th Infantry Regiment a year ago."

"That's a mouthful,"

Jordan chuckled, "Sorry and you already knew that."

Gillian nodded, "Yes and you've been with the team for seven years. I thought it was strange that someone with your amount of citations hadn't been promoted in that time."

"My advancement was held back because of the investigation. I needed to stay with the Battalion in order to gather Intel on Hollis' operation and a promotion would have included a command of my own."

Gillian took a sip of her drink then enquired, "You had him under surveillance for an entire year?"

"Yes and a week before Fulton was killed I had all the evidence I needed on his supplier, contacts and mode of distribution stateside and Afghanistan. I wasn't able to divulge any information until CID traced his buyer back here."

"So you had to clam up and have Hollis believe he was in the clear to contact his associate?"

"Yes. His last shipment was being delivered today and he was apprehended along with his business partner late this afternoon."

"I know you can't give me specifics until the case is closed, but I'm curious how it led to Fulton's death."

"I'll explain when I can. At the moment that information is still classified."

"I understand and thank you for disclosing as much as you have."

"You're welcome Gillian."

"I couldn't help but detect the display of anger towards your father, it was the only time you let your guard down."

"The Senator has a habit of showing up uninvited and I thought his interference would hinder my strategy."

"You don't get along?"

"No we are estranged. Until today, I hadn't spoken to him since I graduated from West Point in 1993. You see, I'm a great disappointed in his eyes."

"I don't see how, your service record is impeccable."

"The man never approved of me since the day I was born. I was supposed to be his long anticipated son and follow into the family oil business. He never accepted my choice to join the military or forgive me for applying to our Congressman to nominate me for West Point without his knowledge."

"I'm sorry Jordan, that's unfortunate."

"He also blames me as the reason my mother had a difficult birth and was unable to have more children."

Gillian shook her head, "Jesus, what a bastard."

"I've never understood why my mother puts up with his selfishness and cheating."

"Your mother was born into a generation that doesn't believe in divorce. Do you see her often?"

"We stay in touch and I visit when I can. We have a solid relationship."

"How long before you return to Fort Bragg?"

"I'm on leave for a month before I head back."

"Will you be going back to Afghanistan afterwards?"

"Yes, but only for a short tour of three months."

"You'll be gone for Christmas?"

"Yes, but I don't mind. I suppose it's not much fun for you since your divorce?"

"It does hold some sad memories, but I'm much happier without Alec and his unfaithfulness and lies."

"That makes it hard to trust people again."

"Yes it does. You're married to someone for five years and you think you know them then suddenly one day you don't recognise them at all. It sounds like you are talking from experience."

Jordan's left brow arched, "Unfortunately I am, but at least we weren't married."

"That fact doesn't make it any less painful."

"No it doesn't Gillian. By the way, there was one major flaw with your plan on getting me drunk, besides the fact I knew of your intention."

"What was that?"

"I don't drink alcohol."

Gillian giggled and raised her glass, "Touché."

Several minutes later, Jordan disposed of the food trolley outside the suite's door and the two women settled on the couch.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked.

"No, after my last disastrous relationship I've sworn off men."

"That bad hey?"

"I finally fell in love again, only to discover he was a DEA Agent working undercover on a case the group was working. When his cover was blown, he had to be relocated and his last words to me were lies."

"That's a shame, but he had no business becoming involved with you while working a case."

"That case wasn't when we became involved, but it was when I discovered his true identity. We met two months earlier on another case and I accepted his real career back then."

"So how did he lie to you then?"

"He told me he would meet me back at his apartment when he already knew he was leaving."

"I'm sorry you were hurt."

"Thank you, so what about you?"

With a crooked smile, Jordan answered, "I've just spent twelve months overseas, kind of limits the possibilities for dating."

"Oh yes, that was a silly question."

"No, not really, there are opportunities, but I was busy."

Gillian looked closely at Jordan, "You must be tired?"

"I am and intend on sleeping in tomorrow morning."

"I do too; it's been a taxing week for me."

"Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"No, not at this stage."

"I was planning a trip to the Smithsonian, would you care to join me?"

Gillian held Jordan's dilated blue eyes for several seconds and felt a sense of panic wash over her, "Uhm."

Jordan saved the awkward moment by saying, "I didn't mean that to come out like a date invite, just two people spending some time together."

Gillian backpedalled, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Jordan stood abruptly, "Of course not Doctor Foster, how foolish and presumptuous of me. You don't need to manipulate any further information from me so your work is done."

Getting to her feet, Gillian apologised, "That was not what I meant to imply. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings."

"There aren't on my behalf, goodnight doctor."

Too stunned to reply, Gillian gathered her purse and headed to the door.

Jordan opened it and closed it once Gillian moved into the hallway. "Crap!" muttered the disappointed captain before tidying up and retiring for the evening."

-0-

Gillian stepped into her bedroom and phoned Torres while undressing.

_"Hey Gillian, what's up?"_

"Sorry to call you so late, but I need to ask you something."

_"Sure, go ahead."_

"I know Captain Stevens was impossible to read today, but did you get any vibes from her?"

_"What sort of vibes?"_

"You know, sexual."

_"No why? Did she put the moves on you?"_

"No of course not."

"That's a shame because she's one hell of a package."

"I agree she's stunning, but I'm not interested."

_"Then why did you call me?"_

"I'm curious I guess."

Ria giggled, _"Did you have a girl on girl moment with her?"_

"No, it's just that her eyes were dilated when she asked me to the museum tomorrow."

_"Err, just like yours were this afternoon when you were talking about her."_

"Oh my god, really?"

_"Yes and you and I need to have a serious chat Monday."_

"Okay, goodnight."

_"Night Gillian."_

-0-

_Chapter 3 is around the corner_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

* * *

Chapter 3

Gillian walked into her office after informing a client his accountant was robbing him blind and having an affair with his much younger wife. After putting the file in the cabinet, she sat in her chair and slipped off her high heels.

Ria rushed into her office and closed the door, "GI Jane is here asking to speak with you."

"GI Jane?" asked Gillian in confusion.

Ria rolled her eyes in mock disbelief, "Captain Stevens."

"Oh okay."

"Now is an ideal time for that chat."

"I guess so."

"If you are curious about having sexual feelings for the Captain, explore them."

"I find her attractive, but I don't want to date her."

"Why not?"

"I've never dated a woman before."

"Maybe, but your tapping foot under the desk is telling me a different story."

Gillian huffed with resignation, "Okay, I've sleep with four different women in the past."

"Oh Doctor Foster, you are full of surprises."

"It was before I was married."

"Maybe it's time to get back into that particular dating pool."

"Ria, Jordan said she wasn't asking me out on a date."

"Shit, if you aren't going after her, I will."

"Go right ahead then send her in here."

Gillian returned her attention to the paperwork on her desk and silently chided herself for disclosing so much personal information the last few days. Finding it hard to concentrate with flashbacks of Friday night occupying her thoughts, the uncharacteristically rattled doctor went to the break room in search of a distraction. She found it in a packet of trail mix.

Stepping back into her office minutes later, she found Jordan sitting in one of the armchairs.

The uniformed captain got to her feet instantly, "I hope you don't mind me dropping by unannounced?"

"Of course not, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'd like to apologise for my impolite behaviour Friday night. It had been a long day and I wasn't thinking straight when I insulted you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I intruded on your night and drank way too much."

Jordan smiled, "I know you read my dilated eyes as a sign of arousal and I won't deny I find you attractive, but as you know it is not appropriate for me to act upon those feelings for obvious reasons. You're a very interesting and captivating woman Gillian and I wanted you to know your observation was correct."

"Thank you for the compliment and honesty."

Jordan scoffed, "Sometimes the truth comes at a high price."

"Are you referring to Hollis?"

"Yes and I better be going. I'm expected back at Fort Bragg by 1500 hours."

"I thought you were on leave?"

"I am ma'am, but my CO has requested my presence."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Jordan."

"Likewise Doctor Foster and if you are free, I'm returning here on November third to testify at Hollis' Article 32 hearing and would like to take you to dinner to make amends."

"Is there some way I can contact you and let you know?"

"I'll give you my e-mail address and cell phone number."

Gillian reached for her Blackberry, "Go ahead."

Jordan recited the address and number then Gillian said, "I'll give you mine."

"You'll have to write it down ma'am, it's against regs to carry a phone whilst in uniform."

Gillian's right brow lifted, "I didn't know that." She grabbed a pen and notepad then wrote down the information before handing a folded piece of paper to Jordan.

"Thank you Doctor Foster and I'm awfully glad we are parting on better terms."

"I am too and I hope Ria didn't annoy you too much?"

"She asked me out for drinks."

"I'm sure you declined because you are leaving straight away?"

"Yes and the fact I like to date women my own age."

"Do you exclusively date women?"

"Don't ask, don't tell."

Gillian laughed, "Of course, have a good trip home."

"Take care Doctor Foster and yes to your last inquiry." Jordan turned heel and donned her blue service cap as she exited the room.

Gillian's body temperature rose considerably as she watched the captain walk away. Going to her desk, she sat down and added Jordan's dinner invite to her calendar.

-0-

Ten minutes of paperwork were interrupted when a grinning Lightman waltzed into the room.

"Was that Captain Stevens I saw wandering around our corridors talking to Reynolds?"

"It was Cal."

"Ahh, which explains your little signs of happiness then."

"You're barking up the wrong tree. Jordan was here to apologise."

"It's okay to date her now that she is no longer a suspect in a capital offence."

"I have no intention of dating her."

"Your lips are telling me that, but love, you're posture is a dead giveaway. I bet you one hundred dollars the good captain invites you to dinner before she leaves."

"I'm not taking that wager."

"Oh of course not, she's already asked."

Gillian's hands rose in protest, "Cal, get your insufferable ass out of my office."

"Right you are, but I want details."

"Get out and it's not a date, we have an understanding."

"Oh love, I'm sure that will change in time," wisecracked Lightman as he departed.

-0-

_On to Chapter 4_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 4

The following two weeks passed slowly with a heavy workload for the twenty staff at the Lightman Group. Both Cal and Gillian travelled to Los Angeles on a case and returned late Sunday night.

Gillian caught a cab home from the airport and quickly prepared for bed. Once she was settled, she reached for the cell phone on the nightstand and called Jordan.

After four rings, an out of breath Jordan answered, _"Howdy Gillian, it's good to hear from you."_

"Hi Jordan, you sound breathless, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

_"No, I was just finishing off a workout."_

For some reason the image of a sports clothing attired, perspiring Jordan greatly appealed to Gillian, "Err, I didn't cut it short, did I?"

_"No, so how have you been?"_

"Busy, Cal and I just returned after five days in LA."

_"I hope you had the chance to enjoy some sun?"_

"Unfortunately a tan was not on my _"to do"_ list."

_"That's a shame."_

"I'm calling to confirm our dinner date Wednesday."

_"It's not a date remember, just a friendly get together."_

Gillian found herself disappointed by the comment, "Anyway, I'm looking forward to catching up with you again."

_"I'll be staying at the Embassy again and can meet you at Filomena Ristorante if you like?"_

"I know the place and how does seven o'clock sound?"

_"That works for me Doctor Foster; I'll make the reservation."_

"Good luck with your testimony."

_"Thank you and I'll need it. It will take at least two days to go through all the evidence."_

"An expert like you should have no problems."

_"I appreciate the support, goodnight Doctor Foster."_

"Goodnight Jordan."

Gillian tossed around in her bed for several minutes before being able to get the sound of Jordan's Texas drawl out of her head long enough to find sleep.

-0-

Jordan approached the Military Courtroom and smiled when she saw Corporal Paul Francis nervously sitting on the bench outside. He instantly stood and saluted.

Jordan returned salute, "At ease soldier."

"Yes ma'am."

"It's good to see you Paul."

"You too J.J. and I'm real sorry about all this mess."

"Don't be buddy, you followed orders and didn't see a thing."

"It doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"Are you on next?"

"Yes. Scott, Bolton, Thomas, Reyes and Withers are all done. Carlos Ferrier is in there at the moment. Have you spoken to the Army JAG prosecutor?"

"I did earlier this morning. Don't be anxious Paul, just tell the truth and everything will be fine."

"What if Hollis told his counsel about me?"

"He's got more important things to worry about and if it does get mentioned, deny everything."

"Okay J.J. and thanks for settling my nerves. Oh and congratulations."

"Thanks, you can buy me a soda when we regroup at Fort Bragg."

"You got it and I can't believe we deploy again in ten days."

"At least it's a short tour then we have leave followed by four weeks at Bragg."

"I'm looking forward to that."

The double doors opened and Sergeant Carlos Ferrier walked through the threshold, "You're up Corporal." He saluted his superior officer, "Good to see you again ma'am."

Returning the gesture, Jordan relied, "You too Sarge, good luck Paul."

-0-

Gillian alighted from her cab and spotted Jordan standing under the awning of the Italian restaurant. It was raining heavily and both women were wearing trench coats.

Closing the door, Gillian ran over to Jordan, "Sorry I'm late, but work was full on today and I got held up."

"Hello and no problem. You can tell me all about it once we get inside."

Gillian shared her day and Jordan listened intently. She asked questions at the appropriate intervals and made the brunette laugh numerous times with quirky comments. Jordan noticed Gillian's whole face lit up when she laughed and tiny crow's feet wrinkles appeared in the corners of her eyes. Blue orbs sparkled and Jordan had to remind herself on more than one occasion that she was not on a date. The good doctor wasn't helping the situation by constantly brushing her golden highlighted hair back off her face, a sign she was preening and had a general liking for her companion. Gillian also kept eye contact with the raven haired woman and Jordan found that exceptionally appealing.

Deciding to forego dessert, Jordan offered to drive Gillian home. When she pulled her silver Ford F-150 SVT Raptor into the drive, Gillian invited her in for coffee.

Reaching for the umbrella on the back dash, Jordan told Gillian to wait until she got out and the captain shielded her from the rain as they walked briskly up the front stairs of the red bricked house.

Once they were inside, Gillian faced Jordan, "I think you got a little wet."

"It's only my coat."

Gillian reached out, "Take it off and I'll hang it up for you."

"Thanks."

When the two coats were removed, Jordan stopped herself from commenting on Gillian's dark blue dress.

"That's a nice suit you're wearing," remarked Gillian while walking towards the kitchen.

Jordan looked down at her black jacket, trousers and powder blue shirt, "Thanks, it was my birthday present to me."

"You have a good eye. How do you take your coffee?"

"I'd prefer green tea if you have it?"

"I do, take a seat in the living room."

"You have a lovely home Gillian."

"I redecorated it after the divorce."

"Do you miss being married?"

"Certainly not to Alec, but I do have these moments when I think it would be nice to have someone to come home to."

"I have those too, but only when I'm stateside. I would hate to put someone through the torture of waiting while I'm on tour."

Shaking her head, Gillian reasoned, "If someone loves you, you work through it together."

Jordan noticed the fireplace and avoided the comment, "Would you like me to build a fire?"

_"Oh god, you've already started one,"_ thought Gillian, but replied instead, "That would be nice, it's rather chilly tonight."

Jordan set to work and was finished by the time Gillian joined her. The pair sat on the couch opposite the fire and sipped from their mugs.

"Your ex-husband is with the State Department, right?"

"Yes and we run into each other on occasion through work."

"That must be awkward?"

"It can be at times, but he accepts full responsibility for his actions and we have a workable relationship."

"That's good."

"How was the hearing?"

"Good and I'll be finished by tomorrow afternoon. After that the hearing will be suspended for some time due to the defence being granted a continuance then the Judge, who is a Colonel, will determine if there is sufficient evidence to proceed with a Court Martial."

"Will you be driving back home straight away?"

"No, I've got a couple of sightseeing adventures lined up. That's the reason why I drove down."

"Your truck smells brand new."

"It's only two weeks old."

Gillian smirked at the information delivering in a non-bragging manner, "You're a bit of a tomboy aren't you?"

"I certainly am and a country one at that."

"Yes, I've noticed the southern charm."

Jordan smirked faintly, "It's the accent."

"I totally agree Jordan, what time is court in the morning?"

"1000 hours, so I get to enjoy a sleep in."

"I wish I had that luxury, but we have an interview at eight."

"In that case, I better let you get to bed."

The pair stood and Jordan retrieved her coat, "Thanks for a nice dinner, conversation and the tea."

"I should be thanking you."

"I really enjoyed your company."

"I did too, would you like to have dinner here tomorrow night and I'll even volunteer to cook?"

"That's a mighty fine offer ma'am."

Gillian swore her knees buckled, "Now don't be getting all cowgirl on me."

Jordan laughed, "It took me several years to lose my twang."

"We'll I like your voice just the way it is."

"If you keep complimenting me like that, I'll have to buy a bigger hat."

"I'm sure you'll handle it, goodnight Jordan."

Jordan donned her coat and opened the door, "Goodbye."

Gillian cleaned up the mugs, secured the house and went to bed with a chuckle or two along the way.

-0-

_Up Next - Chapter 5_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 5

Gillian answered her ringing phone with a smile as she read the caller ID, "Hello Jordan."

_"Hey Gillian, I'm just calling to ask what time dinner is tonight."_

"I'm leaving the building now, so any time after five-thirty is good."

Jordan giggled, _"It's 1750 hours now."_

"Oh, okay then, make that six-thirty."

_"All right, I'll see you then, bye."_

Putting the phone in her coat pocket, Gillian headed for the underground parking lot and after a trip to the supermarket; had dinner in the oven by the time Jordan knocked on the front door.

"Hi come on through. I just need to shower and change," she said in greeting.

"Hello and I'll attend to the fireplace then."

"Thanks Jordan, dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Is there anything else I can help with?"

"No, I've got it covered and won't be long."

After building the fire, Jordan took the opportunity to look around the living room. She was checking out the book shelves when Gillian joined her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"I'll just pour a glass of wine and be right with you."

"I gather it was a hard day at the office."

"Yes. A case we are working involves numerous interviews and is rather intense. Everyone concerned is lying badly."

"I noticed that you are the calm partner to Lightman's boots and all in your face methods."

Gillian neared carrying a glass of red wine, "We balance each other out. Cal's the one who focuses on every detail while I look closely at behaviour."

"Well it's a probative combination," noted Jordan while sitting down and admiring her host's attire.

Gillian was wearing linen pants and a cotton crew neck shirt. She tucked her legs under herself as she got comfortable, "Our partnership relies heavily on our trust for each other's opinions. We have the occasional disagreement and also agree not to interfere in each other's personal lives, but he has been taking great delight in teasing me about our dinners together."

Black brows crept upwards, "Why is that?"

"Cal calls them dates and probes me for details."

"That must be boring for him."

"No, he likes to annoy me."

Gillian discussed previous clashes with Cal during dinner and Jordan left before ten-thirty."

-0-

Jordan had dinner with Gillian the following two nights and departed for her home in Fayetteville, North Carolina Sunday morning. She called Gillian later that afternoon to inform her she had arrived home safely.

_"Thank you for phoning,"_ said Gillian.

"No problem."

_"When do you fly out?"_

"Saturday morning."

_"I'll miss our conversations."_

"I will too, I've enjoyed getting to know you."

_"Will you have a new CO?"_

"That will be me."

_"Really, well done?"_

"Thanks, I was promoted three weeks ago."

_"Congratulations Jordan."_

"Thanks again. Do you have a busy day scheduled for tomorrow?"

_"Yes. What about you?"_

"I'll be occupied with getting my kit together and filling out a mountain of paperwork in preparation for deployment."

Gillian nervously blurted out, _"I'm very proud of what you do Jordan."_

"Wow where did that come from?"

_"I don't think this country's military service men and women are told that often enough. I've met a lot of military personnel over the years and admire the sacrifice you people make."_

"Well thank you Gillian, I really appreciate it."

Tearing up, Gillian admitted, _"I'll think of you while you are gone."_

"Are you crying?"

_"Maybe just a little."_

"Please don't. You've become a good friend and I'm touched by your emotion."

_"Will you be in combat zones? Oh shit, forget I asked that. You're in a combat team, that's kind of self-explanatory."_

"Gillian."

_"Yes?"_

"You're rambling."

_"I know and you don't need this silliness from me. You have enough to contend with."_

Smitten by the doctor's words, Jordan inquired, "Will it be all right if I call you every now and then?"

_"Oh yes, please do."_

"I'll be eight and a half hours ahead of your time zone, so I'll endeavour to remember that."

_"I won't care about the time."_

"Are you a little anxious?"

_"Oh hell Jordan, I'm scared out of my frigging mind."_

"Calm down and listen carefully."

Gillian took a deep breath, _"All right, I'm okay."_

"Good. The last thing I need when I'm overseas is to have someone I care deeply for worried about my safety. I have to remain focused and not be wondering if you are okay. I can't afford doom and gloom; there is enough of that shit over there."

_"I'm sorry Jordan and I fully understand what you say. I have all these feelings for you and quite frankly it frightens me."_

"I know Gillian, but you need to compartmentalise them. I may be closeted because of my career and be an expert in hiding my emotions, but I'm a lesbian and don't want your feelings for me to be confused with curiosity. I enjoy our friendship and don't want it put at risk because you want to know what it would feel like to kiss a woman."

Gillian's emotions came to a screeching halt and her indignation took over, _"I'm not some high schoolgirl with a crush and I apologise for disclosing how I feel. Don't bother thinking about how I will be, don't think about me at all, goodbye Jordan."_

Gillian ended the call then cried for being so idiotic over someone she met only a month earlier. She called Cal and invited him and his sixteen year old daughter Emily over for dinner as a means to get over her ridiculous infatuation.

-0-

Jordan phoned Gillian back immediately and was disappointed to get a recorded message. Cutting her losses, she decided it was for the best to sever ties with the woman who would never return her feelings. "That's what you get for trying to be friends with a straight woman," chastised Jordan as she headed for a shower than bed.

It was only just past nine when her phone rang with an unknown number. "Jordan Stevens speaking," she answered.

_"Cal Lightman here."_

"Is there a problem?"

_"I don't know. Maybe you can you explain to me why Gillian is in her bathroom crying her bleeding eyes out?"_

Jordan recounted the conversation and waited for the retort.

_"Bloody hell Jordan; have you any idea how vulnerable she is?"_

"I have some idea and in no way did I encouraged or offer anything other than friendship."

_"Let me tell you something. Gillian has had to cope with a divorce because her cocaine addicted husband was banging his drug sponsor instead of trying to save his marriage. When Gillian recovered from that little disaster and was ready to open up her heart again, it was to a man who lied to her about his identity and his relocation because he shot and killed a big shot drug dealer's father as a result of the criminal getting his partner up the duff while undercover."_

"I know all about Alec Foster and Dave Atherton. That is all the more reason for Gillian to not look to me for more than friendship."

_"Well that's fucking noble of you, but did you know that our friend and colleague Reynolds was shot three months ago and nearly died?"_

"No I didn't."

_"So you see the fact that you are going off into a battle zone, terrifies the living daylights out of her, irrespective of the notion she may have more than feelings of friendship for you."_

"Look, I was nothing but honest with Gillian about there being no chance of more with me."

_"You do realise that human beings haven't quite figured out how to control who they are attracted to let alone fall for?"_

"I know that only too well. I've done nothing but suppress my attraction for Gillian. She's everything I would want in a partner except for one vital aspect, she's not gay and I don't get involved with curious women."

"Who are you to judge whether she is curious or genuine?"

"You know, I really appreciate the fact you are concerned about your friend's well-being, but it's actually none of your business and I refuse to have my heart broken over someone who wants to scratch an itch. Tell Gillian to date Ria if that is what she is looking for, I'm not available for guest appearances."

_"I think you are making a huge mistake."_

"Lightman, Gillian ended our friendship, it wasn't my decision."

_"Well then, you're both making an enormous balls-up of everything."_

"Goodbye."

Jordan replayed the conversations with Gillian and Cal repeatedly in her mind and was exhausted when she finally found sleep while Gillian crawled into bed and continued to cry until slumber eventually won out.

-0-

Cal put up with Gillian's snappiness, coldness, bad moods and sarcasm for two weeks before grabbing her by the arm while in the Lab and hauling her into her office. "Right, enough of your bullshit Foster, sit down," he instructed his surly friend.

Gillian glared at him with barely contained hostility, "I'm not in the mood Cal."

"I can bleeding well see that love, but this sulking of yours has got to stop before everyone, including me resigns."

"I'm doing my job", justified a tearful Gillian.

"Yes love and ripping everyone's head off in the moments in between."

"I can't help it," confessed Gillian as she slumped onto her chair.

"You tell me what you want and I promise to help you," offered Cal. "This is not one of those trashy romance novels you like reading Foster, this is reality and you need to snap out of it."

"I want Jordan to understand how I feel."

"Now that problem I can assist you with."

"Pardon, I don't follow you?"

"I had a little chat with Captain Stevens some time back and she admitted she desired more than just friendship with you, but believed you were only after a little slap and tickle, a quick how's your father."

An expression of hope flashed across Gillian's face, "She told you that?"

"Yes she did and that's not all."

"Jordan's a Major now," remarked Gillian matter-of-factly.

"Well good on her, but back to your shitty behaviour."

"I'm sorry Cal."

"I know you are love, but seriously, you need to do something about your feelings."

"I wasn't being curious with her."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No, I hung up on her."

"Core blimey, that's real mature, ain't it?"

"Don't you think I don't know that?"

Cal nodded in response, "Rightio, you need to write her an e-mail or letter and explain yourself. How do you know it's not just curiosity?"

"I've been in relationships with women before."

"Oh I definitely want details Foster, but that can wait. Don't leave this office until you write to Jordan."

"Thanks for the boot up the butt Cal."

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go stop the mutiny."

-0-

_Chapter 6 is lurking a click away._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jordan was walking towards her room when Private Marks called out her name.

"Excuse me Major Stevens."

Pivoting, Jordan noticed he was carrying an envelope, "What is it Private?"

Holding out his hand, he answered, "A letter arrived for you while you were outside the wire."

"Thank you Private Marks."

Jordan had only received a letter from her mother two days previously, so was flummoxed as to who the author was. Taking the satchel, she continued on to the privacy of her quarters.

Removing her jacket, shirt and boonie hat, Jordan unlaced her boots and sat on the bed. Turning the envelope over, she was agog to read Gillian's address. With trepidation, she broke the seal and withdrew several pages of writing paper.

When she finished reading, Jordan redressed and made her way to the Communications Centre.

-0-

Gillian groggily reached for the ringing cell phone. Glancing at the bedside clock, she noted it was 12:17 and sighed. "Hello," she answered.

_"Hi, it's Jordan."_

"Oh Jordan," blurted out a more alert Gillian. "You got my letter?"

_"Yes I did and thank you. I particularly enjoyed your description of your ass kicking from Lightman. So what did you want to tell me?"_

"First of all, how are you?"

_"I'm doing well and interested in hearing what you have to say."_

"Where are you?"

_"In my quarters, I'm using a portable satellite phone."_

"Is the line secure?"

_"This one is, so go ahead."_

"I'm sorry for hanging up on you the last time we spoke."

_"I know you are and I did try to call you back, but I respected your decision to terminate our friendship."_

"I want you to know I acted out of anger."

_"I gathered that, but I meant what I said."_

"Yes Cal told me."

Jordan allowed herself a soft chuckle, _"He gave me both barrels."_

"He shared that information with me and I'm sorry."

_"He was only looking out for you Gillian."_

"Cal is a good man."

_"He is a loyal friend," _conceded Jordan.

Gillian threw caution to the wind, "I'd like us to be friends again."

_"I'd like that too."_

"I have to tell you my feelings for you are real and I do know what it feels like to kiss a woman."

_"My bad I guess, but I meant more than that."_

"So do I. Jordan, before I started to date Alec I'd been with four different women."

_"Err, you have my apologies Gillian."_

"I should have told you sooner."

_"Yes you should have, but it changes nothing."_

"How can you say that?"

_"Gillian, I don't date bi-sexual women."_

"But you do fall for straight women," snapped Gillian with a hint of venom.

Jordan scoffed, _"I deserved that comment and you have been the only exception to that rule."_

"So why deny the opportunity for us to explore our feelings?"

Jordan's voice was barely a whisper, _"Because I don't want my heart broken again."_

"I don't either, but I want to have the chance to be with you. I can't guarantee anything, just like you can't, but I want to try."

_"Sorry Gillian, I have to go."_

"Shit!"

Jordan tittered, _"It's because of the phone, I'm on an account limit. I'll call you back and you're awfully sweet when you swear."_

"Oh okay then, bye.

_"Bye."_

Gillian took the opportunity to use the bathroom then snuggle up in bed. For the first time in weeks, she smiled. The cell rang and she teased the caller, "Is this a sexy soldier?"

_"It is if you're a beautiful, wonderful, knock out Psychologist?"_

Gillian giggled with relief at the playful banter, "I've missed talking to you."

_"So have I."_

"Have I persuaded you to change your mind?"

_"Let's just say I'm contemplating my options."_

"That's rather cheeky of you."

_"You have no idea how cheeky I can be."_

"I'd like to find out Jordan."

_"Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to have this conversation while I'm nearly seven thousand miles away?"_

"I have a fair idea. How long can you talk for?"

_"As long as you want, I transferred more funds to my phone account before I called back."_

"Good idea, but it must cost a fortune."

_"You're worth it and it's not too bad. It's very affordable for Military personnel."_

"All right, I won't try to dissuade you."

_"That's a smart move. Do you have plans for today?"_

"No, just chatting with you."

_"For this to work between us, we need to establish a few ground rules,"_ stated Jordan seriously.

"I'm very happy to hear you say that and thank you."

_"Don't thank, buy me a gift."_

Tittering, Gillian said, "I really have missed you."

_"I have missed you too, even though I tried to forget you."_

"I could never forget you," confessed Gillian. "So tell me the rules."

_"All right, there is only to be happy communication."_

"I can do that and no more holding back."

_"You got it and I'd like you to write to me. Maybe send a photo of yourself with your work colleagues."_

"What about a happy snap?"

_"Uhm, how happy would are we talking about?"_

"Really happy."

_"Oh goodness, you would do that for me?"_

"It's the least I can do to remind you what you are missing."

_"It's a nice offer, but I can't risk it being seen by the wrong person."_

"Okay, I'll work something else out as a surprise."

_"Thanks and that's the rules."_

Gillian laughed, "That's pretty simple. So can I tell people we are an item?"

_"You can and tell Lightman I corrected my mistake."_

"I will and I know you can't discuss where you are or what you are doing, but are you doing okay?"

_"It's fairly full on where I am Gillian, but I'm all right."_

"Is there anything else you'd like me to send?"

_"Anything home baked would be greatly appreciated."_

"You got it."

Jordan yawned, _"Thanks."_

"You should get some sleep."

_"Mmm, I should and I'll sleep better now I know we are okay."_

"I will too and when you get back, you are taking me out on a proper date."

_"You got it and I really am happy we've sorted things out."_

"I'm very happy. Take care and I'll send a letter soon."

_"You too Gillian and I'll call you when I can."_

"Goodnight Jordan."

_"Sweet dreams Doctor."_

Buoyed by the resolution of their relationship, both women slept soundly.

-0-

_Coming Up Around The Bend - Chapter 7_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 7

Gillian was in the break room sipping from a bottle of Ty Nant mineral water when Ria raced into the room.

"You're needed in the Lab," she announced.

"Did you find something in the Cash recording?"

"Yes he displayed several signs of deception, but that's not why you need to hurry."

"Oh okay."

The two women made their way swiftly to the Lab and joined Eli and Cal who were viewing the largest of the plasma screens.

The monitor was displaying blinking static and Eli explained, "I just received a phone call to inform me there is a com link coming through from Afghanistan in two minutes."

Gillian's heart started to race with anticipation it was going to be Jordan. For the past month, she and the Major had exchanged four letters and Gillian's packages of brownies had been well received. Corporal Francis and Sergeant Ferrier had a standing order for more the next time she baked.

Cal broke her thought, "Do you know who it is Loker?"

"No just that it was happening and we all had to be present."

"I hope it's not a bleeding new case, I've got a holiday all planned," whined Cal with folded arms.

The screen went black then flickered to reveal a smiling Jordan, "Howdy everyone, greetings from Afghanistan."

"Ain't you got anything better to do Jordan?" taunted Cal playfully.

"Not really Cal, I thought I'd wish you all a Merry Christmas."

The foursome retuned the well wishes then Eli commented, "You're looking well."

"Thanks Eli and no, I still won't go out with you."

Gillian smiled, and noted the look of happiness on Jordan's face.

"Gillian, the guys want me to thank you for the brownies."

"Tell them there's another batch on the way."

"They'll be happy to hear that snippet of news." Jordan looked to her left, "Listen guys, it's pretty hectic around here and I'm out of time. It was great seeing you all and happy holidays."

There was a chorus of like wishes then Jordan was gone.

Ria wrapped an arm around Gillian's shoulders, "She never took her eyes off you."

"That was an unexpected surprise," admitted Gillian while patting her eyes dry with a tissue.

Cal clapped his hands together, "Right everyone, back to work and Foster stop blushing."

"I'm not blushing," protested Gillian.

"All right then stop grinning like the blooming Cheshire cat."

The high spirited group laughed as Gillian returned to her office.

-0-

Jordan turned to Paul Francis, "Say hello to your family for me."

"I will and thanks for giving me your allotted time."

"Don't mention it Paul."

"Colonel Kennan requested your presence in his office."

"That will be our new orders, I'll see you later."

Jordan briskly made her way to her CO's office and knocked on the open door, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Come on in Major, I have your next mission details."

"Yes sir."

-0-

The sound of a ringing cell phone woke Gillian from her slightly intoxicated slumber. Clumsily grabbing the phone, she answered, "Hello."

_"Howdy Gillian."_

"Oh Jordan, this is another unexpected surprise."

_"After seeing you earlier, I wanted to talk to you in private."_

"I'm flattered."

_"As you probably guessed, the com link was not secure and far from confidential."_

"It was good to see you and this call is an added bonus."

_"I really enjoyed seeing everybody."_

"We were all pleasantly stunned."

Jordan explained why her previous call was short, "_Because it's close to Christmas day, all personnel are allowed to speak with family if they have computer access. I gave Paul my time because he has a large family of ten."_

"That was sweet of you. So why did you chose us instead of your mother?"

_"Ma and the Senator are busy entertaining the relatives at the Hamptons house."_

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

_"Don't be Gillian, it's a yearly event and I'll telephone ma later."_

"How have things been over there?"

_"Frantic and we leave again tomorrow."_

"That's a pity."

_"Thanks for the letters and I particularly liked the photo of you, Cal and Emily."_

"I thought you might appreciate the shot of us on our trip to Miami."

_"Green is a very flattering colour on you as was the bikini. Are you still having Christmas with your parents?"_

"Yes, I fly out at noon."

_"I bet you're looking forward to seeing them?"_

"I am and my brother Peter and his family will be there too."

_"Excellent."_

"Cal and Emily are off to London."

_"It's good that you are all taking a break and I expect to read all about it in your next letter."_

"You've got a deal."

The two women chatted for another hour before Gillian started to yawn. After best wishes for Christmas, Jordan ended the call.

Returning the phone to Communications, she went to the mess hall for an early lunch.

-0-

_Chapter 8 - Don't Be Late_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 8

"When is Jordan due home?" asked Cal as he handed Gillian a cup of tea in the break room.

"Her flight gets in on Sunday."

"You got plans to see her?"

"No, nothing has been arranged yet."

"How long will she be stateside?"

"Two months, one month of owed leave then back to Fort Bragg."

"Well that will give you plenty of opportunities to make up for lost time."

"Cal, we plan on dating and that is all."

"That's bleeding boring and you could do with a good shag."

Gillian rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I put up with your smutty mouth?"

"Cause you love me. You ready for the Tobin interview?"

"Yes, just give me a moment to collect the file from my office."

"Take your time and I'll meet you in the Lab."

Gillian finished her drink then walked to her office. As she retrieved the folder from the cabinet behind her desk, she nearly dropped it when she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Nice legs Doctor Foster."

Gaining control of her racing emotions, Gillian straightened up and turned to her left and smiled at Jordan, "What are you doing here?"

"That's not much of a welcome home."

"Sorry, I meant you weren't expected home for another two days."

Jordan put down her two duffle bags and kit then removed her cap, "I managed to organise an earlier flight into Washington." She gave Gillian a huge grin, "You look amazing and I was hoping you could have lunch with me after I book into a hotel."

"I have an interview to conduct then we can eat and you are more than welcome to stay at my house."

"That's very kind of you and I accept."

Gillian put the file on her desk then moved in close to the green/tan/brown camouflage uniformed Major and ran the palm of her left hand over Jordan's right cheek, "It's so good to see you. How long can you stay for?"

"A month and you are a sight for sore eyes."

Focusing on blue eyes, Gillian leaned in to capture warm lips in a tender kiss. She pulled back moments later and owned up, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Jordan reached up and wiped away a smear of lipstick from the corner of Gillian's mouth, "I'm glad you did and I better let you get back to your work."

"You can come with me and observe if you like. The others will be excited to see you."

"I'll enjoy watching you work, but I'd like to kiss you first."

Jordan cupped the sides of Gillian's face and lowered her lips. The kiss was gentle, but when Gillian's hands settled on Jordan's hips, the passion that had been slowly simmering over the past three months erupted.

Tongues danced together and Gillian moaned when Jordan sucked on her bottom lip. She leaned back and broke the kiss, "Promise me we'll resume this kissing later."

Jordan smirked cheekily, "I promise and you may want to fix your lipstick."

Gillian opened a desk draw and withdrew a tissue. She wiped off the remaining gloss then removed the smears from Jordan's mouth. "There is no sense in reapplying more; you'll only kiss it off again."

"That is true and you better get to your interview."

Gillian kissed her again, "It really is fantastic to have you here."

Jordan ran her hands down the back of Gillian's suit jacket, "You may detect I'm more than thrilled to see you."

In reply, Gillian kissed Jordan repeatedly then smugly declared, "Just a little."

The couple separated and Jordan followed Gillian to the Lab where she was enthusiastically greeted by Ria, Eli, Ben and Cal.

When Cal and Gillian finally entered the glass wall interview room, Jordan concentrated on watching them work.

-0-

Plans for lunch evaporated when Allan Tobin succumbed to the questioning and confessed his guilt. Ben joined the interview and it concluded two hours later with Tobin's arrest.

Gillian apologised profusely to Jordan and handed over the keys to her house, "Go get settled, you look tired."

"Thank you."

"The security code is 4876 and I'll be home as soon as I can."

Jordan smiled radiantly, "I'll see you then and good work in there Doctor Foster."

"Thanks."

Jordan went to collect her bags then called a cab using Gillian's office phone. Returning to the Lab, she made her goodbyes then left the building.

-0-

Once Jordan was showered, she slipped into the guest bed. She sighed as her naked body eased onto fresh linen. Snuggling into the pillow, she closed her eyes and fell into a cosy and relaxed sleep.

Her eyes opened hours later when she heard the door open. Adjusting to the darkness of the room, she said, "I'm awake Gillian."

"Oh sorry, I was just checking on you."

"What time is it?"

"Seven ten, I just walked in. I bought Chinese for dinner."

"Great, I'll just get dressed."

Gillian ignored her urge to join Jordan in bed and closed the door instead. She was reaching for plates when Jordan appeared wearing an Army tee shirt and black cotton boxers. "Did you have a good sleep?" inquired Gillian while trying not to look at long, muscled legs.

Jordan stepped in closer and draped an arm around Gillian's twenty four inch waist, "I did and dinner smells wonderful. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning."

"Well we better remedy that situation without delay."

After filling their plates, the couple went to the dining table and chatted about Jordan's tour. A short time later, Jordan offered to do the dishes while Gillian went for a shower. She returned dressed in white linen pants and an oversized tee shirt.

Jordan immediately approached and embraced her, "Thank you for dinner and I'd like to repay your hospitality by taking you out tomorrow night."

"That would be nice."

"You'll have to take me clothes shopping first."

"I can do that, although you do look good in what you're wearing now."

Jordan kissed along Gillian's jaw, "So do you Gillian."

Gillian felt the heat of Jordan's body against hers and lost all train of thought. She immersed herself in the warmth of strong arms around her and the gentleness of the kisses being delivered to her face. Smoothing her hands across the small of Jordan's back, she shivered as her fingers kneaded along taut muscles.

Jordan was fast losing control and when she pressed her lips to Gillian's, the wetness between her legs increased. It only got worse when Gillian moaned and hungrily kissed her back.

Minutes later, Gillian leaned back and looked into Jordan's eyes, "I don't want to rush you into anything, but if you plan on taking me to bed at some stage, now would be a really good time."

Jordan smirked, "I'd prefer to wait until we've dated a few more times. I'm old fashioned that way."

"Err okay, I can respect that."

"Besides, your phone is about to ring."

"How do you know that?"

"Lightman called while you were in the shower and said he'd call back."

The cell phone on the bench rang and Gillian shook her head, "It better not be a new case."

"It is," replied Jordan. "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jordan."

After a lengthy conversation with Cal, Gillian finally hung up and prepared for bed. She took some time to settle under the covers and stop herself from venturing into the guestroom.

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 9

Gillian woke early and was at the office hoping the interview with Congressman Ethan Neal's wife Loretta would be concluded well before lunch time. The Congressman's office had a leak and confidential data from a meeting between Neal and his personal assistant Reuben Post had been provided to a Washington Post reporter. The story had run in the late edition of the previous day's paper.

The article gave details of Neal's suspicion he was being tailed by a Private Investigator hired by his wife. The journalist listed dates and times discussed between the two men verifying out of town trips with a woman named Kendra. The story finished advising readers the full identity of Kendra would be published on Monday.

The room where the conversation took place had been swept by Eli and a listening device was located behind a picture frame. Eli was able to trace the bug to a Radio Shack store two blocks from Neal's office.

Security camera footage showed an indistinguishable woman purchasing the device. She was dressed in a heavy overcoat, black hat and sunglasses. Eli's examination of the digital recording measured the woman's height as five foot seven, a match for Loretta Neal.

Congressman Neal was horrified to think his wife had employed a Private Detective and subsequently bugged his office. His outrage was ignored by both Cal and Gillian as they privately discussed the matter before making their way to an interview room.

"Karma can be a bitch sometimes," noted Cal as he placed his hand on the doorhandle.

"I don't understand why Neal is the aggrieved client here."

"Power and money love," retorted Cal. "Makes people forget they are to blame for their own little crisis."

The two Psychologists entered the room and introduced themselves to fifty-five year old, auburn haired and attractive Californian born Loretta Neal.

-0-

Stretching, Jordan looked at her watch lying on the side table. It was 0916 hours and for the first time in three months, she felt well rested and looked forward to spending time with Gillian.

Collecting underwear, Jordan showered then dressed in ACU. Calling for a taxi, she went to the closest shopping mall and bought several outfits to tide her over for the next four weeks.

When she returned to Gillian's, she secured the Chevy Tahoe she had rented and lugged her purchases into the house. As she changed into a pair of track pants and tee shirt Gillian called.

"Howdy Gillian," she answered while exiting the bedroom.

_"Hello, did you sleep well?"_

"Yes. Your guest bed is extremely comfortable."

_"I'm glad and am calling to let you know I should be home around noon."_

"Excellent, I'll have lunch ready and the fire on."

_"I look forward to seeing you."_

"Thank you again for letting me stay with you."

_"I can assure you my intentions are totally selfish."_

Jordan tittered softly, "Are you flirting with me Doctor?"

_"Indubitably, oh I have to go Jordan. I'll see you soon."_

"Bye Gillian."

Jordan set about lighting a fire then prepared a platter of smoked salmon, assorted cheeses, fruit and crackers. She'd bought Gillian a bottle of Merlot and opened it to let it breathe on the counter. Although Gillian was flirtatious on the phone, Jordan did pick up a sense of underling anger and assumed it was due to the case.

She smiled broadly when she heard Gillian's late model Volvo pull into the drive a short time later.

Gillian entered the house via the backdoor and Jordan met her in the hall. Handing her a glass of wine, she surmised, "I gather someone managed to annoy you at work."

"Yes they did and thank you for the drink." Taking a generous sip, Gillian walked into the study and offloaded her briefcase.

"Lunch is ready when you are," announced Jordan while returning to the kitchen.

Gillian joined her several minutes later wearing black lounge pants and a grey sweater, "I have to say, I really like coming home to a warm house and food on the table."

"It's the least I can do in return for your hospitality. So what happened at the office?"

"The client is a Congressman who basically had the audacity to be angry at his wife because he suspected she had leaked details of his out of town trips with another woman. The story ran in yesterday's Post. His office had been bugged and someone has been following him."

"Would you be talking about Congressman Ethan Neal by any chance?"

"Yes, did you read the article?"

"I browsed over it on the plane. I hope you interviewed Reuben Post?"

Gillian swallowed a piece of cheese then answered, "He was the last one."

Jordan grinned, "Did you manage to track down the whereabouts of the lovely Kendra?"

"We did and how much do you know?"

"Neal brought his mistress to the Hamptons a few years back when I was on leave and visiting my mother. The Senator had promised Neal the house for the weekend without checking with ma first. In the end he left after Neal's personal assistant Reuben turned up with some emergency. The problem was my mother had invited Neal's wife Loretta for the weekend."

Gillian laughed briefly, "Why didn't Reuben just call?"

"He's been covering for Neal for years and just happened to be in New York when Loretta phoned him inquiring about her husband's location."

"I should have taken you into work with me and saved us from listening to four hours of bullshit."

"Did you get the truth?"

"Not yet. Cal had a lunch date with Emily and his ex-wife Zoe and told Neal the culprit could wait until Monday as there was no way to stop the second part of the story from running."

"Neal has a lot of explaining to do."

"Mrs Neal's parting words included the word divorce."

"Did you know it was her money that supported Neal's political career?"

"She told us as much and confessed to hiring the Private Investigator to dig up the dirt on her husband, but denied all knowledge of the recording device in his office and that was the truth."

"Did you speak with Kendra?"

Gillian nodded while eating.

"Notice anything unusual about her?"

"No except Cal was besotted with her."

Jordan laughed loudly, "Here's my slant on things. Loretta commenced divorce proceedings against her unfaithful husband after ten years of mostly unhappy wedded bliss. Reuben who is camper than a row of tents in Yellowstone National Park, found out and realised his blind devotion to his boss was about to be sorely tested. Having been at Neal's beck and call all these years without any platitude, Reuben saw an opportunity to extract some revenge and make a little money on the side."

"So you're implying Post is in love with Neal and became upset about his affair with Kendra?"

"Close but not quite. From conversations ma has had with Loretta, her marriage was without any intimacy after five years. That's when Kendra came into play. My guess is she grew tired of Neal's hollow promises to leave his wife and acted with Reuben in bringing the man down."

"Wow, that's same theory."

"Did Eli or Ben do a check on Kendra Palmerton?"

"Yes and there is no record of her in the system."

"Try looking under the name Kendrick Palmerton."

Gillian dropped her cracker, "Oh no, really?"

"Neal's gay and Loretta found out about it five years ago. He paid for the boob job so proudly on display all around town by Kendra."

"Why did Loretta wait another five years before filing for divorce?"

"The prenuptial stipulated Neal received nothing if he committed adultly after ten years of marriage. Any time before that, he would get a hefty settlement."

"God lord, I better call Cal and wrap this case up. I really appreciate all this information Jordan."

"Glad to help and I'll clean up here while you make that call."

"I'm really sorry work is interfering with our time together."

"It's perfectly fine Gillian and we both accept work comes first."

"I'd prefer it didn't," reflected Gillian as she stood and went to collect her phone.

-0-

Jordan roused from a sound sleep when Gillian entered the house. As Gillian walked by the guestroom, Jordan yelled out, "HEY, WHY DON'T YOU GET READY FOR BED THEN JOIN ME AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?"

Gillian opened the door, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll only be a minute."

Ten minutes passed before Gillian returned and Jordan invitingly lifted the covers, "It's warm in here. You must be tired?"

Gillian crawled into bed and settled on her side, facing Jordan, "I can't believe it's after midnight."

"Is everything sorted?"

"Yes and you were correct about Post and Palmerton. They've both been charged with a number of offences. Loretta Neal ended up employing us to question Neal regards her divorce."

Reaching out, Jordan turned off the bedside lamp, "Well it's all over with now and time you went to sleep."

"I'm sorry we missed going out for dinner."

"You can make it up to me by allowing me to cook for you tonight."

Gillian inched closer, "That hardly seems fair."

Jordan pressed a soft kiss to Gillian's nose, "It would be more relaxing and it's supposed to rain."

"Okay then, you have convinced me."

"Good." Jordan gently kissed Gillian before saying, "Sweet dreams sweetheart."

"You too and this is very nice."

"I agree."

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 10

Gillian stirred and reached out to find the other side of the bed empty. After showering and dressing, she wandered into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

_Gillian,_

_I have gone for a run._

_Breakfast is in the microwave._

_Hope you slept well._

_J.J._

Glancing at the wall clock, Gillian noted it was 8:15. Opening the door on the microwave, she was delighted to find a fluffy mushroom omelette.

As she was talking her last bite, Jordan unlocked the front door.

"Good morning Jordan and thank you for breakfast. It was delicious."

"Morning and you are welcome."

"How was your run?"

"Invigorating and there's definitely a storm on the way."

"I better bring more wood inside for the fire then."

"I'll take care it Gillian," offered Jordan. "I'm already sweaty."

"That's very kind of you."

"It's not a problem."

"I'll just pop out to the supermarket and grab a few items."

"You have about two hours before the rain gets here."

Gillian grinned, "It's nice to have my own personal weather forecaster."

"I learnt how to read clouds when I was a kid in big ole Texas."

Going into the hallway, a giggling Gillian donned an overcoat, "You'll have to tell me all about it later. I won't be long."

"Drive safe."

-0-

Returning to a warm house, Gillian found Jordan asleep on the couch. The dozer stirred awake and grinned, "Hi, I didn't realise I was tired until I sat down."

"Well it looks like you have been busy by the size of the wood stack."

"I wanted to save you the trouble," replied Jordan as she sat up.

"Thank you and the sky has turned dark, so the storm is close."

"Mmm, do you need a hand with the groceries?"

"No thanks, all taken care of. I got us some popcorn and rented a couple of movies."

"That's an excellent way to sit out a storm."

"In that case I'll just grab everything. I wasn't sure what kind of movies you like, so I chose a few different ones."

"I like just about anything."

Gillian went into the kitchen and called out, "WOULD YOU LIKE A BOTTLE OF WATER?"

"Sure." Jordan joined Gillian and helped by carrying the bowl of popcorn into the living room.

There was a loud clap of thunder and Gillian noticed the pleased look on Jordan's face as she sat down on the couch. "You like storms?" she asked.

"I love them and haven't seen one in years. It always reminds me of the time I lost my virginity."

Gillian smiled, "That sounds like it could be an interesting story."

"If you're good, I may share it with you," teased Jordan as she took hold of Gillian's hand and gently pulled her onto the couch.

"There's a line there, but I'm leaving it alone."

Heavy raindrops began to fall as the heavens opened up and for the next ninety minutes the couple watched a movie and cuddled. Gillian was lying in front of Jordan and eating popcorn from the dish on the coffee table. Leaning over, she grabbed a handful and passed some back to Jordan.

"Thanks Gillian. Have you figured out who killed the husband?"

"The mistress, she got tired of the lies and waiting in the background."

"She's my pick too."

Gillian stretched for the remote and turned up the volume, "This rain is getting heavier." Her comment was followed by a lighting strike. "We better turn off the TV before it blows."

"Do you have a torch and candles in case we lose power?"

"Yes, in the kitchen. I'll go get them. I can't believe how dark it is." Getting up, she padded into the kitchen and arrived back just as the electricity went.

Lighting several candles, she placed them on the low table then settled back on the couch facing Jordan, "I guess we'll have to talk now."

"That suits me fine. I'd like to know more about you."

"You know most of it."

Jordan grinned slyly, "I better disclose a little something then."

Gillian placed her hand on Jordan's hip, "I'm already impressed with what I know."

"That's nice of you to say so. When I was sixteen I had a girlfriend named Taylor. We went to the same high school and started dating a year beforehand."

"Who asked who out?"

"Taylor approached me after basketball practice and invited me to the movies."

"Did she know you were gay?"

"Yes, but I wasn't out. I never have been really, especially since I enrolled at West Point."

"Was Taylor your first girlfriend?"

"No Bridgette Morgan was. We were both thirteen and had no clue what we were doing. We were together three months before her daddy took a job interstate and the family moved. Taylor was my first love though."

"Is she the reason you like storms?"

"Yes ma'am. After Bridgette left I did research on lesbians and learnt some important facts, so I was better prepared for the next time."

Gillian giggled softly, "My first female lover was older and very experienced. I was shell shocked the first time we make love. It was brilliant, but only lasted a few months."

"Did Alec know you were bi-sexual?"

"Yes."

"Was he bothered about it at all?"

"No. It was my past and he was supposed to be my future."

"What do you want your future to be now?"

"I'd like to find someone I can trust not to lie to me and love me for who I am and not attempt to change me or ask me to quit my job. I'd also like to have children before it's too late."

"I know about the baby you adopted from Delaware and had to return to her birth mother after fifty-seven days."

"It was a sad day when I had to say goodbye to Sophie and it drove a wedge between Alec and me. Have you ever wanted children?"

"I've never thought about it. My career has always kept me busy and I've been satisfied with that."

"I suppose you intend on staying in the Army?"

"Yes, I'm in for the long haul. It's what I do best."

"Have you ever thought about changing careers?"

"No, but if I had to I'd probably look for something with Law Enforcement."

"You'd be well suited to it. When did you have your last girlfriend?"

"Two years ago and before you ask, she turned out to be bi."

"You had no idea?"

"No, not until I found her in a compromising position with a guy."

"Was she in the Army too?"

"Yes, we met over in Afghanistan."

"It must have been difficult for you."

"We were together for three years when I walked in on her at her apartment. I'd already had my suspicions and in the end I just walked away."

"You didn't confront her?"

"No, it was too hard to look at her. She broke my heart and I dealt with it by requesting another tour of duty."

"Didn't you run into her overseas?"

"No, she resigned shortly afterwards and married within six months. Her affair had been going on for some time without my knowledge."

"Didn't she try to contact you when you suddenly disappeared?"

"There was no need. She discovered the truth that day. Before I left her place, I left behind the necklace she'd given me for my birthday. I tossed it on the kitchen counter, so it was fairly self-explanatory."

Gillian poignantly asked, "It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes and that's why I don't say her name. It took a long time for me to get over the betrayal and pain."

"That's understandable. It's not that easy to turn off your feelings for someone just because they are no longer in your life."

"That's so true and the reason I'm taking my time to get to know you. I know my trepidation is frustrating for you, but I don't want to rush and for our relationship to be only about sex."

"Jordan, I completely understand. I've been there before and am content with how we are progressing."

"Thank you Gillian."

"I like finding out more about you and am enjoying our relationship."

Jordan grinned, "When I was growing up in Stonewall County, I used to work on the oil wells during summer vacation."

"Is that where you got you physique from?"

"Yes, it was hard work, but I enjoyed it. I sometimes go back to the fields when I visit ma."

"Will you see her while you're on leave?"

"I was planning on seeing her the weekend of my birthday."

"That's March twentieth, right?"

"Yes, I return to Bragg the next day. I was hoping you could take some time off and maybe come back to North Carolina with me and stay for a week."

"I'll check with Cal tomorrow, but I don't see a problem and I'd like to see where you live."

"We can meet up with ma at the Hamptons house. She'll be taking a break from work at that time."

"What does she do?"

"She's President and CEO of the family business."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Ma will fuss over me and give you the third degree."

Gillian laughed, "I hope I meet with her approval."

"You should be okay," teased Jordan. "But you better behave."

"I can't guarantee anything."

"That's very diplomatic of you."

"I'm a professional."

Jordan ran her fingers through the back of Gillian's hair, "Yes you are and so beautiful." She leaned in and gently kissed soft lips.

The couple kissed and traded warm caresses until Gillian's cell phone rang. Pulling back, she apologised before sitting up and reaching for the Blackberry on the low table. "Hello, Gillian Foster speaking."

_"Hello Doc."_

Gillian's breath caught and she stood up, "What are you doing calling me?"

Jordan sat up and observed the tense expression on Gillian's face.

_"I'm in town and thought we could get together for dinner."_

"Well you thought wrong. I'm not interested in seeing you."

_"I'm sorry I had to leave like I did, but I'm back for a week on a case and would like to see you."_

"Did you honestly think you could tell me you'd see me back at your apartment knowing full well you were leaving then waltz back into my life as if nothing happened?"

Jordan had heard enough to realise Gillian was talking to Dave Atherton. More than a pang of jealousy pierced her heart as she stood and left the room. From Gillian's body language it was obvious she was angry, but the tone of her voice was filled with something Jordan couldn't bear to hear. She sat on the end of the bed and contemplated her next move.

_"Gillian,"_ said Dave. _"I'm trying to apologise."_

"I don't want to hear it. You've had six months to speak to me and haven't. You had the opportunity to tell me the truth at the hospital, but instead you lied to me and disappeared."

_"I wanted to call you every day, but couldn't. I'm here now and want to see you."_

Gillian's voice was full of emotion, "Oh Dave, don't do this to me, not now."

Jordan overheard the plea as she entered the corridor. She turned around and returned to the bedroom. The storm suddenly receded as did Jordan's feelings. Packing her bags, she was ready to leave when there was a loud knock on the front door. It was a no brainer as to who it was. Jordan calmly collected her bags and walked out into the hallway. Heading for the backdoor, tears fell when she heard Gillian say, "Oh my god Dave, you're here." Exiting the house, Jordan offloaded her bags into the rear of the SUV and drove away as fast as the law would allow.

-0-

Pulling into a gas station in Richmond, Virginia, Jordan refuelled then parked at the nearby diner. Finding a seat at the counter, she ordered a burger with fries. While she waited she pulled out her iPhone and called her mother.

_"Hi Jordan, it's good to hear from you."_

"Howdy ma, I'm just calling to let you know I'm headed your way in the morning."

_"Oh, that's a nice surprise, but I thought you were spending time in D.C.?"_

"My plans changed. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow and my flight gets in at eleven."

_"Okay I'll be at the airport to pick you up then we can have lunch together before a board meeting at two."_

"Sounds like a good plan."

_"How long will you be staying?"_

"Two weeks and can you call Sergio for me?"

_"I'll do it first thing in the morning."_

"Thanks ma, see you soon."

_"Bye Jordan."_

Jordan's meal arrived and twenty minutes later she was on the road again and three and a half hours on, pulled into the drive of her Colonial styled house.

As she walked into the kitchen via the garage, her cell phone sounded with Gillian's ringtone. "Yes?" she answered after putting her bags down.

Gillian frantically asked, _"Jordan, where are you?"_

"As a matter of fact, I'm at my home in North Carolina."

_"Why did you leave like that?"_

"That's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

_"No it's not. You should have stayed, we need to talk."_

"It's all fine and dandy Gillian. There is no sense in discussing what happened. I heard it in your voice."

_"Heard what?"_

"You're still in love with your ex and I'm smart enough not to cause any trouble for you. Besides, it took you six hours to contact me, so that says it all. Good luck and goodbye."

Closing her phone, Jordan collected the two duffle bags and took them into the laundry room. Once she had a load on, she drove the rental vehicle to the nearest office then caught a taxi home.

Jordan deleted and blocked Gillian's number on her phone before taking a run then finishing the laundry. She dropped her uniforms to the drycleaners, returned home and went to bed. She thought about everything besides Gillian and eventually found slumber.

-0-

Jordan spotted her mother in the arrivals lounge and waved. She smiled at the grey skirt suit attired woman and was thankful her mother looked so well. At fifty eight, Evelyn Stevens was still a classic beauty and her blue eyes sparkled with tears as her only child approached.

"Howdy ma, you look real sensational."

Raven haired Evelyn embraced her daughter, "So do you and welcome home."

"It's nice to be here."

"You sound a little down, is everything all right?"

"I'll talk about it at lunch."

"Okay and I'm taking you to your favourite diner."

Jordan's smile broadened, "You know how to spoil me."

"Well Jake's does have the best onion rings and ribs in Texas."

"Yee haw ma," rejoiced Jordan with added twang.

"Come on; let's get your bags country bumpkin."

-0-

"Has the Senator been home lately?" enquired Jordan before biting into a barbeque beef rib.

"He was here two weeks ago for an overnight stay."

"Why do you put up with his shit ma?"

"Because he is my husband and I am bound by the vows we made."

"I look at you and see a gorgeous, vibrant woman who deserves better than having to tolerate shitty treatment from that asshole."

"Jordan, please don't speak about your father like that."

"Why shouldn't I? He's never been a father to me. The only reason he turned up at the Lightman Group was to preserve his own precious reputation."

"That's not true Jordan he wanted to make sure you were okay."

Jordan scowled across the table, "Please don't defend him ma. I'm sure that's what he told you, but do you know what he said to me when he spoke to me for the first time in years?"

"I have no idea, he didn't say."

"He asked me if I'd killed my own team member."

"Oh Jordan I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault the man knows nothing about me. I detest him and that will never change."

Evelyn dropped her eyes, "He wasn't always like that."

"Well he's been a selfish ignoramus for as long as I can remember and blames me for the complications with my birth."

The elder woman glared at Jordan with absolute horror, "Did he tell you that?"

Trying to hold back the tears, Jordan nodded, "I was nine the first time he yelled the accusation at me after I failed to catch a baseball he rocketed at me."

Tears filled Evelyn's eyes, "I was unaware of his deplorable treatment of you."

"I know you were ma. He is very good at covering up."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to think I was lying and making it up."

"Jordan, you were a child, I would never have thought that of you. How often were you told that?"

"Whenever I disappointed him, I was reminded of what he thought of me."

Evelyn reached for her handbag and retrieved her cell phone, "Excuse me Jordan, but I need to make two calls."

"Go ahead ma, I'll order us fresh drinks."

"I'll have a tall glass of vodka on the rocks," said Evelyn before putting the phone to her ear. "Joseph, Evelyn here. I want you to reschedule the two o'clock meeting to one tomorrow. I'm spending the rest of the day with my daughter and if anyone complains, take note. I won't be returning to the office until the morning. Now transfer me to Leon Sharp's office. Thank you Joseph."

"Hello Leon, yes I'm calling to ask you to proceed with that matter we discussed last week. Yes I'm certain and I'll speak to you tomorrow regards final instructions."

Jordan passed her mother a glass and smiled, "Thank you and I should have spoken to you before now."

"I can understand why you didn't, but I'm glad we are having this conversation now. I'm so sorry your father was hard on you. I should have been conscious of what was going on. So what prompted you to tell me?"

"I don't want to be angry anymore and I feel better now you know."

"I've always regretted the distance between you and Jackson, but now I realise what caused it. It really is the last straw and my call to Leon was to instigate divorce proceedings."

"Wow ma, I'm really proud of you and yes I've been aware of his infidelities too."

"How did you know?"

"The Senator is easy to read, it was written on his face and the hurt on yours broke my heart. I always wished you had a better life."

"I've been happy with my involvement with the company and have always been proud of you."

"I know, but haven't you missed being the light in someone's eyes and loved unconditionally?"

"Yes … yes I have."

"Ma, you should never have settled for anything less than what you deserve. You and Loretta Neal have so much in common."

Evelyn smirked, "Yes Loretta called me last night with the news. Ethan stepped down from office this morning and Loretta threw him out of the family home shortly afterwards. She is having dinner with us tomorrow night."

"I'm happy for her and I know what happened over the weekend."

"Oh of course, you're dating Doctor Foster."

"Not any more. Our relationship came to an abrupt end yesterday."

"That explains why you're here, so what happened? You sounded so happy the last time we spoke."

"I was, but I just wasn't meant to be with her."

"Let me guess, the boyfriend came back?"

"You got it and I'm just glad things didn't get too serious before he showed up. I shouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place."

"You seem fairly calm about it."

"I've done my crying and am too old to wallow in self-pity."

Evelyn raised her glass, "Well here's to new beginnings."

"Cheers to that."

After taking a sip, Evelyn added, "Sergio is expecting you at six in the morning."

"Great, it will be good to do some physical work while you are at the office."

"He is looking forward to seeing you."

"It's been a while and I hope you can take some time away from the office and spend it with me?"

"Of course I can, I am the boss after all."

Jordan laughed and motioned to the waiter, "I'm buying the boss another drink, she deserves it."

-0-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 11

Jumping out of the old model blue Ford F-150 truck, Jordan followed Sergio Morales into the local bar and met up with her fellow work members. Most she knew from her previous visits home except for one man. Luke Howard could best be described as an egotistical show off. He was good looking with shoulder length blond hair and his body was built for hard labour.

Jordan had taken an instant dislike to his _"look at me"_ attitude and avoided him at every possible opportunity. To her chagrin, he tried to initiate several conversations which all began with the opening line, "what's a gorgeous girl like you doing working in all this grime?"

The first time Jordan was subjected to the phrase, she ignored it. The second saw her give him a glare then say, "The money." The last time Jordan had been more direct, "Hey Howard, give it a rest, I'm not interested."

Howard seemed to have taken the hint and ceased pestering her until she approached the bar counter to order a club soda. It was Friday afternoon and her last shift with McLean's Oil Company and she was looking forward to a quiet wind down.

Sidling up to her, Howard offered, "Let me buy you that drink J.J."

"No thanks, I've got it covered and please don't make a fool of yourself. I'm not impressed by your school boy antics, so keep your distance."

"Wow, you're a real ball buster, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just not into jerks that constantly blow their own trumpet." Jordan collected her change from the bartender, "Thanks Phil." She went over to the table where Sergio was sitting with four other workers.

"I see Howard is still trying his luck," noted Ralf Morton.

"He's an ass," declared Jordan while taking a seat.

For the next two hours, Jordan listened while the others chattered away. At six, she said her goodbyes and Sergio hugged her before she headed for the exit.

"HEY WHERE YOU GOING?" yelled Howard from across the room.

Jordan kept walking until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey bitch, I was talking to you."

Jordan spun around and slapped an intoxicated Howard's arm away, "Don't touch me."

"You got some attitude," snapped Howard as he grabbed Jordan's right wrist.

Jordan pushed the inebriated blond's arm away again, "Leave me alone Howard."

"Come on, have a drink with me and get to know me. You'll like me once you take the time to talk to me."

Opening the door, Jordan glanced over her shoulder and sniggered, "There's not enough time for that to ever happen."

"You fucking smart mouthed slut," snarled Howard as he lunged for her.

Jordan stepped out of the way as Howard sailed past her, "You're a moron."

Howard steadied himself, turned and ran at Jordan with raised fists. Jordan stood her ground then moved at the last second and closed the door in Howard's face. He fell backwards onto the landing and Jordan walked out into the parking lot.

As she unlocked the driver's door of the F-150, she sighed when she heard Howard's voice.

"You think you're shit don't stink, hey bitch?"

"You know, I'm real tired of your insults, so back off." Jordan spotted the crowd of workers congregated outside the front door and smiled when Sergio waved to her.

"All you need to take that fight out of you is a real man," slurred Howard.

"I don't need a man, but maybe you do."

"WHY YOU WHORE," shrieked Howard as he approached her.

Jordan slammed the truck door into the advancing man and he doubled over. She ended any further conversation by kicking her abuser in the testicles. He toppled to the ground and Jordan calmly got into the truck and left the lot to the sound of applause.

-0-

"I just had an interesting phone call from Sergio," declared Evelyn as Jordan took off her boots at the kitchen door.

"Yeah, seems you have an employee who doesn't know how to listen."

Tittering, Evelyn responded, "Well you and I have an appointment with him Monday morning before you leave for home."

"That will be fascinating."

"I thought you'd like to be there for the surprise."

"I look forward to it ma."

"Go wash up, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

Jordan padded across the floor and kissed her mother's cheek, "You're the best."

-0-

Jordan was standing in front of her mother's office desk dressed in cowgirl boots, jeans and a white and blue pinstriped buttoned shirt. She was holding a white straw western hat and listening to her mother tell her PA Joseph to send Luke Howard in.

Jeans and cowboy shirt clad Howard stepped inside and was all charm, "Good morning Mrs Stevens, J.J."

"Let's get straight to the point Howard," began Evelyn. "I believe you behaved poorly at Phil's Friday afternoon."

"Yes ma'am, I'd drunk a little too much and my conversation may have been misconstrued by J.J."

Evelyn rifled through tens of pages on her desk, "I have over thirty statements from patrons saying that you approached Jordan and proceeded to force yourself upon her in an ungentlemanly manner."

"Yeah well she's a woman so everybody automatically takes her side of things. She's been here two weeks and has the others eating out of her hand. I suppose it's only natural you would believe her too."

Evelyn stood and leaned her hands on the desk, "I think you're a lying leech Howard and even without all these statements, I have the security footage from the bar and the fact I know Jordan would never lie to me."

"How can you say that? She's been here fourteen days."

"Howard, meet United States Army Major Jordan Stevens, my daughter."

The colour drained from Howard's face, "Jesus Christ."

Jordan smirked and dipped her head, "Howdy moron."

Gulping, Howards stated the obvious, "I suppose I'm fired?"

"Yes you are, so go see payroll and collect what's owing to you," answered Evelyn.

"Hey Howard," said Jordan. "A word of advice, when a woman tells you she's not interested, she means it."

Without another word, Howard turned and left the office.

Evelyn shook her head, "Mr Charm forgot to mention this is the second time he's been in this office for being obnoxious with a female."

"He's a one hundred percent dickwad and you can do without the likes of him around here."

"Yes it seems like we are less two jerks now."

"Speaking of the Senator, has he contacted you yet?"

"No, but his lawyer called just before you arrived. Jackson won't contest the divorce as long as I don't talk to the media."

"Well that's typical of him to be thinking about himself."

Evelyn laughed, "Yes. I told Evan to pass on to his client to go fuck himself and if he doesn't sign the papers, I'll hold a press conference and disclose every dirty little secret he's got."

"Way to go ma." Jordan moved to her mother and hugged her.

"I should have done this years ago; it's very liberating."

"I'm just glad you have."

"I guess we better get you to the airport."

"Yep and don't forget I'll be at the Hamptons on Wednesday."

"I won't and you and I are going to relax."

-0-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 12

"You wanted to see me Colonel?" enquired Jordan as she entered Colonel Young's office.

"Yes Major, please take a seat."

Jordan sat down and waited.

"Two DEA Agents are on their way here to interview you."

"Do you know what it's in conjunction to sir?"

"Yes. It seems the case against Hollis has finally been settled and other names have become an interest to the Agency."

"Okay sir, I'll help if I'm able."

"Good, the Agents should be here any minute."

Jordan turned to the door when Sergeant Noble appeared and announced the arrival of Agents Perez and Atherton.

_"Oh shit, please don't let it be him,"_ begged Jordan to herself. Her plea went unanswered as ginger haired Dave Atherton stepped into the room.

Jordan kept a tight rein on her emotions as introductions were made and she was asked a series of questions relating to her investigation of Hollis. Two names registered with her and she volunteered all the data she could recall.

"Thank you for your assistance Major Stevens," said Perez.

"No problem sir and I'll organise to have a copy of my original reports on Rivera and Hall be handed over to you as soon as possible."

"We appreciate that and thank you for your time."

"Gentlemen, if you're not in a hurry to leave," asked Young. "Would you care to join Major Stevens and me for dinner in the officer's mess?"

"That's very kind of you Colonel," replied Atherton. "We aren't in hurry to return to our hotel and we don't leave for D.C. until the morning."

_"Great, just fucking great,"_ Jordan thought as she smiled at her CO. _"Now I have to make small talk with the bastard."_

-0-

"Are you a family man Agent Perez?" questioned Colonel Young as dessert was served.

"Yes sir, my wife and I have an eight year old boy and a girl who turns four next month."

"That's wonderful and what about you Agent Atherton?"

"No children yet sir. I've only been married three months, but we certainly do have plans."

Jordan dropped her fork and excused herself, "If you don't mind, I'll go arrange those reports for you before you leave Agents." She didn't wait for a reply and ran all the way to her office and printed off copies of the originals

Returning to the officer's mess, she handed over an A4 sized envelope and wished the Agents a safe trip home. She fled back to her office, collected her gear and drove home.

Entering the house, she shed her uniform, turned on the shower and hung her head under the cold stream. It was now November third and Jordan hadn't given Gillian more than a fleeting thought the past eight months. She'd been back from a six month tour less than two weeks and couldn't believe how distraught she felt over seeing Atherton and hearing about his marriage.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes, but she steeled herself against the pain that threatened to engulf her and attended to her cleansing instead.

-o-

Once Jordan was dressed in sleepwear, she snuggled into bed and called her mother.

_"Hi Jordan, how are you?"_

"I'm okay." Jordan told her mother about her meeting Atherton and how she felt.

_"You fell in love with Gillian, didn't you?"_

"Yes I did. I'm such a loser when it comes to women."

_"I'm sorry you've had an old wound reopened Jordan, but don't give up on finding the right woman."_

"I think that ship has sailed. So how are you doing?"

_"Well after two months since the divorce, I'm going on a date Saturday night."_

"Woo hoo ma, that's fantastic news. Is it any one I know?"

_"Yes."_

"It's Sergio right?"

Evelyn laughed, _"Yes it is."_

"I'm so glad for you and he's been in love with you for years."

_"Oh Jordan, don't be silly."_

"I'm not; the man's devoted to you."

_"You're making me blush."_

"That's so sweet and you can tell me all about your date Sunday night."

_"Okay, I'll talk to you then."_

"Goodnight ma and good luck."

Jordan set the alarm on her phone then cuddled into her pillow. Sleep evaded her for some time before thoughts of Gillian mercifully vanished.

-0-

The following Friday Jordan was called into Colonel Young's office just before she was due to go off duty.

"Come on in Jordan," directed Young casually.

"Yes sir."

"How would you feel about a transfer?"

"Depends on where it is to sir."

"The Pentagon."

"Pardon sir?"

"I've received a communiqué from a General Wilson requesting you consider a position with the Intelligence Section. It seems he was impressed with your handling of the Hollis case and wants you to fill a vacancy in the unit. You would be Commanding Officer of a six member investigative team. It sounds like a great opportunity and would keep you out of combat duty."

"How long do I have to consider my options sir?"

Young smiled at the query, "Until this afternoon. General Wilson expects you in Washington Monday morning if you accept the offer." He handed the paperwork to Jordan, "It's quite an achievement to be handpicked Jordan and you're more likely to be promoted within the next twelve months."

"I guess that is the icing on the cake sir and a change would be good for my career."

"Jordan, your combat service has been outstanding and you deserve this opportunity to further your career."

"I accept the transfer sir."

Young stood and extended his right hand, "Congratulations Jordan and we have a ton of forms to fill out."

"Thank you sir."

"An apartment has been organised for you in Alexandria; details of your travel arrangements are included in the communiqué. As soon as you've signed everything, you are dismissed so you can go pack. It's been a pleasure serving with you Jordan and I wish you the best of luck."

"I appreciate that sir and it's been an honour to serve under your command."

"Thank you. Now let's take care of the paperwork."

-0-


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 13

Jordan opened the door to her new apartment and sighed, "Crap, I'll definitely need to decorate." She scanned the drab grey walls of the living area and shook her head. Putting down her duffle bags and kit, she called her mother.

_"Hello Jordan. How was the trip?"_

"Howdy ma and it was good. I've already reported for duty with General Wilson and was given the rest of the week off to organise my affairs and fix up the apartment."

_"I can tell by your tone of voice you're not impressed with your new abode."_

"Ma, it has insipid grey walls for crying out loud," whined Jordan. "I'm going out to buy paint first thing in the morning."

_"What time are the removalists arriving?"_

"They're due in the next hour."

_"It certainly has been a rush for you."_

"Yes and once my furniture arrives, I'm going straight to bed and start bright and early on the redecoration."

_"Well you better have your second bedroom finished by Friday."_

"Why is that?"

_"I'm coming to visit you for a week."_

"Oh that's wonderful. I'll take you sightseeing on the weekend."

_"How about we finish your apartment first?"_

"You've got a deal and should I be expecting two guests?"

_"For goodness sakes Jordan, Sergio and I have only been on two dates."_

"Yes, but you had fun."

_"Yes and I'm not rushing into anything."_

Jordan laughed, "You sound just like me."

_"I do and I must get moving. I have a movie date."_

"Have a good night ma and give your boyfriend a hug from me."

_"Thank you and goodnight Jordan."_

-0-

Taking off her cap, Jordan opened the front door of the Lightman Group office located on the sixth floor of the business building and inhaled deeply. After two and a half weeks in Washington D.C., she hadn't been expecting to make contact with the Group while investigating a difficult case.

Due to Cal Lightman and his colleagues' proven record of dealing with deception, General Wilson had enlisted their services.

A recorded conversation between a PFC who had gone missing seven days after arriving back from Afghanistan and a suspected illegal arms dealer was the only evidence available in finding the whereabouts of Aiden Perry. Jordan has spent the past two days in Afghanistan with her team seeking clues after Perry had failed to report to Fort McNair on November twenty seventh.

Initial findings indicated the young soldier had meet with foul play for his part in shipping back confiscated weapons to a buyer in Maryland, Virginia. The digital disc phone recording containing details of Perry's association with Claude Ward was discovered secreted in the false bottom of Perry's footlocker.

Jordan approached the reception desk and asked Anna if it was possible to speak with Doctor Lightman. Her shoulders were pulled back and her back straight as a smiling Cal neared her seconds later.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again Major Stevens. Come on through to the Lab. Loker is all ready to analyse your disc."

"Thank you Doctor Lightman."

Jordan followed Cal into the Lab to the right and Eli swivelled his chair around, "Hey, it's nice to see you again Jordan."

"You too Eli," countered Jordan while handing him an envelope. "What we are looking for is any background noises that may help us with identifying the location of the older male's voice. Ward has vanished and we believe he has Perry with him. It's clear that Perry is reluctant to deal with Ward again and in turn, Ward is hostile and threatening. Our inquiries have drawn a blank and we are hoping for some sort of clue. Perry failed to mention where the cargo was delivered to and all we know is it is somewhere in Maryland."

"Okay, let's take a listen then I'll remove the voices," suggested Eli while inserting the disc into the computer.

Thirteen minutes later, Eli said, "That's definitely a town clock clanging and someone on a microphone announcing bargains at Al's Electronics."

"It could be a mall," reasoned Jordan.

Eli replayed a section, "That's a train in the distance."

Jordan took notes, "I agree and that sounds like a man and a woman arguing about the food at Alberto's Pizza. That's an excellent start Eli."

"I'll clean up the rest of the disc, but is sounds to me like Perry is in a room with the television on when he is talking about details."

"My team is searching his apartment now."

Five minutes passed with no more discernible sounds being heard.

"Thank you Eli, you've given us a lot to go on."

"You're welcome and good luck in finding them. Perry's voice definitely indicates he is scared of Ward."

Cal inched closer, "So how come you couldn't do all this at the Pentagon?"

"The Tech Lab is under maintenance and won't be up and running for another two days."

"Gotcha, glad we could be of assistance and now that you are assigned to the Pentagon, don't be a stranger."

"I'll see what I can do, thanks again."

Jordan departed the room with the disc in hand and was two feet away from the double glass front doors when she heard her name being called.

"Jordan!"

Turning, she came face to face with the woman she desperately tried to avoid and her heart stopped beating, "Hello Doctor Foster or should that be Atherton." Jordan turned heel and fled the building without delay. Her heart was pounding as she opened the door of the GMC Yukon and it only ebbed when she pulled into her allotted parking space at the Pentagon.

-0-

The following afternoon Jordan called Cal.

_"Hello Jordan, what can I do for you?"_

"Nothing, it's just a courtesy call to inform you we located Perry and Ward in Arnold, Maryland."

_"That's jolly good news. Is Perry still in the land of the living?"_

"He's a little worse for wear, but will recover and Ward is singing like a canary. He was using an alias and working at the local mall for Al's Electronics. Both men have been apprehended under Section 903 Article 103 of the Uniform Military Code and will face Court Martial proceedings in due course."

_"Excellent work Jordan, so how is the new job going?"_

"It's full on, but I'm enjoying not having to work in dust storms."

Cal chuckled, _"That's a definite bonus and give us a call some time when you're not busy and we'll do lunch or dinner."_

"I will. Goodbye Cal."

_"Cheerio Jordan, take care."_

Tidying her desk, Jordan left her office and said goodbye to the one remaining team member, "Goodnight Bryan, don't work too late on the report and I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm just about done ma'am, goodnight."

-0-

After a twenty minute drive, Jordan was home and standing in the kitchen removing her uniform jacket. Draping it across the centre counter top, she turned to the refrigerator in search of something to eat. Grabbing a carton of left over Chinese from the night before, she placed it into a microwave proof dish.

While she waited for it to reheat, Jordan collected her jacket and ready bag then headed for the main bedroom. She was half undressed when there was a knock on the front door. Throwing on a pair of long legged basketball shorts and tee shirt, she went to the entrance.

As she opened the door, she made a mental note to install a spy hole over the weekend. "What are you doing here?" she asked a sombre looking Gillian.

"We need to talk."

"No, I don't believe we have anything to discuss."

Gillian ignored the comment and stepped inside, "It's time you heard what I wanted to say to you nine months ago."

"Look, I really don't want to listen to you telling me how you made a mistake with me and when your ex called you realised you still loved him." Jordan didn't close the door before moving into the kitchen, "I certainly don't need to hear about how happy you are with your husband."

Gillian's expression turned to surprise, "Husband?"

"Yeah Atherton turned up at Bragg last month spruiking on about being married for the last three months."

Lifting her left hand for Jordan to see, Gillian closed the door then asked, "Do I look like a happily married newlywed?"

The microwave beeped and Jordan replied, "Actually no you don't."

"That's because I'm not. In fact I've been miserable since you blocked my number, returned my mail and changed your e-mail address."

Jordan didn't know where to look, "Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Jordan back pedalled and tried to cover the fact she may have made a terrible mistake, "Uhm, would you like to share some left over Chinese?"

"No, I'd like you to look at me and talk."

"What's there to say? I heard the tone of your voice when you spoke to Atherton on the phone and when he turned up at your house."

"Jesus Christ Jordan, didn't you think for one moment I may have been in shock?"

"It didn't sound like it."

"I was confused okay."

"Of course you were; all the bi women I've known always are."

"That wasn't why I was confused Jordan. I didn't expect Dave to turn up at my front door while I was speaking to him on the phone. I wanted to yell out to you and tell him all about you, but didn't want to put your career at risk."

Jordan's head was spinning with the information and she needed to calm her racing heart. She grabbed another dish and divided the meal, "I need to eat and so do you. Come sit down."

Gillian followed Jordan to the dining table, "I'm not with Dave. I haven't spoken to him since that day."

Jordan sat down, "Shit, I really thought you married him."

"I told him I was in love with someone else and sent him away."

Tiny fissures appeared in Jordan's heart, "You were in love with me?"

"Jordan, I lost my heart to you while you were in Afghanistan. I was about to tell you when Dave called."

"Why did it take you six hours to phone me?"

"After I spoke to Dave, I was a complete mess. When you hung up on me I called you back, but you'd blocked my number. I was snowed under with work for the next two weeks before I could make it to Fort Bragg looking for you. You were still on leave and I had no idea where to find you in Texas. I flew there anyway then remembered you saying you grew up in Stonewall County. When I tracked down your family home, I was told by the gardener you were in the Hamptons with your mother. I missed you by one day then you were gone for six months overseas and all my letters were returned unopened."

"How did you know where I moved to?"

"Your mother told me."

Jordan's eyes lit up, "When?"

"About two hours ago. She sounds very nice."

"She is and I guess I owe you one hell of an apology."

Gillian reached across the table and caressed Jordan's forearm, "Yes you do, but I need you to know I love you and am so glad to see you."

"Gillian, I'm kind of on an emotional roller coaster right now and need time to sort through everything you've said. I've spent all this time dealing with what happened and to find out I was wrong is a real kick in the ass."

Standing, Gillian headed to the door, "I'll leave and give you all the time you need."

"I don't want you to go. I'd like you to eat then talk this all through with me."

Gillian smiled, "I'd like that Jordan." Returning to the table, she picked up a fork and admitted, "Cal told me Tuesday you were working at the Pentagon."

Jordan swallowed before saying, "I nearly didn't accept the offer, but knew it was a fantastic opportunity and I would deal with seeing you again when needed."

"I wanted to tell you everything yesterday, but you threw me with the Doctor Atherton comment. I'm sorry you were hurt by all this."

"It seems it was my own fault for not listening or talking to you. I'm so sorry for hurting you Gillian."

Tears filled Gillian's eyes, "I've never felt so heartbroken before and I'd planned on tracking you down at Fort Bragg next week. I had everything organised for the trip."

Jordan picked up the empty bowls and took them to the sink, "What time do you start in the morning?"

Standing, Gillian went to Jordan, "Nine, why?"

"Will you go home now to pack a bag and spend the weekend with me?"

A smile spread across Gillian's face, "I certainly can and thank you."

"I should be thanking you for persevering."

"You can do that when I return."

-0-

Jordan quickly showered and donned a pair of boxers and Army tee shirt. She put fresh linen on the bed then called her mother.

_"Oh hello Jordan."_

"Hey ma, so how much did Gillian tell you?"

_"Uhm, you've spoken?"_

"Yes and hopefully everything will be fine."

_"I'm so relieved to hear that and she told me the whole story. You were completely wrong about her."_

"Yeah I just found that out and I have a lot to make up for."

_"Gillian doesn't care about that; she just wants to be with you now. She's very much in love with you and wants everything to work out."_

"Thank you for giving her my address and I believe it will all be okay."

_"Just remember to listen to her and tell her how you feel."_

"I plan to ma."

_"Good and I expect you to bring her home on your next visit."_

Jordan laughed, "Hopefully that will be at Christmas time."

_"It will be nice to have you home again."_

"No festivities at the Hamptons this year then?"

_"Hell no! It was always your father's idea and I'll enjoy the change without the hanger-oners."_

"I will too."

_"Loretta will be joining us Boxing Day."_

"Great, how is she doing?"

_"Really well and she is dating again."_

"Wow that is terrific news."

_"I'm happy for her and she is looking forward to seeing you again."_

"That's only because I'm an expert Mojito maker."

Evelyn giggled, _"Don't remind me, we were awfully drunk her last visit."_

"You were, but it was the most relaxed I'd seen you in ages."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"I have to go ma, Gillian is back. Talk to you soon."

_"Good luck, bye."_

Jordan put her phone down on the counter top and went to answer the door. Gillian was carrying an overnight bag and a garment travel bag.

"Where can I put these?" she asked while Jordan closed and locked the door.

"It's the first door on your right down the hall."

"Thanks and this is a nice apartment."

"Ma helped me redecorate two weeks ago."

"You did a really nice job."

Gillian made her way down the corridor and was surprised to see personal items of Jordan's in the room. She hung her suits in the wardrobe beside the uniforms and placed her toiletries bag in the ensuite. When she re-entered the bedroom, Jordan was sitting on the king size bed and the lights had been turned off in the other rooms.

Jordan was holding a folded towel and handed it to Gillian, "I spoke to my mother."

Gillian grinned, "We had quite an interesting chat."

"So did I and we can discuss it after you've taken a shower."

"Okay."

-0-

Jordan was sitting in the same position when Gillian exited the bathroom wearing stripped blue winter pyjama bottoms and a baggy black tee shirt. She sat beside Jordan and reached for her hand.

Smiling, Jordan said, "I'll be leaving for work at 0730 hours and dropping off uniforms to the dry cleaners, I'll put your suit in too."

"That's very kind of you."

"I figure it's the least I can do and I'll leave you the spare key so you can sleep longer in the morning."

Gillian rested her head on Jordan's shoulder, "We can take this as slow as you want Jordan."

Wrapping her right arm around Gillian's shoulders, Jordan started to cry, "I missed being with you."

"I missed you too, but we can make a new start as long as you trust my feelings for you. I haven't thought about anyone else but you the entire time."

"I slept with five different women." Jordan felt Gillian's body tense, "I'm joking. I was just lightening the mood."

Gillian raised her head and looked at Jordan, "It wouldn't have mattered if you had."

"I'm not that type of person Gillian, but I did have several offers."

"Where do we go from here?" asked Gillian as tears began to fall.

"We get into bed and talk then get some sleep."

"Okay," agreed Gillian as she stood and went around to the other side of the bed.

Once the couple was settled, Jordan set her alarm and turned off the light. She opened her arms and Gillian cuddled onto her chest.

"I cried for days when you left," admitted the doctor.

"I bawled until I reached Richmond then spent two weeks with Ma working on a pump jack. It helped clear my mind."

"I made Cal promise not to call you. That was a silly move; you would have known the truth earlier."

"Gillian."

"Yes Jordan?"

"I don't want to wait to start anew."

"Oh okay."

"Don't jump to conclusions sweetheart. I want to begin where we left off."

"Oh Jordan so do I."

Jordan planted a gentle kiss on Gillian's head, "You smell nice, just like cherries."

Gillian pecked along the exposed skin on Jordan's clavicle, "You taste so sweet."

"I missed your kisses."

"Oh I used to dream of yours all the time."

"When I was on my last tour, every now and then I used to look at the picture you sent me."

"I looked at your file photo every day and hoped you were okay. Will you miss combat?"

"Not really. It's nice to start and end a day in a clean uniform and there is always the possibility I could be recalled to a combat team at any time."

"I was petrified during your last six month tour."

Jordan laughed, "So was I, especially when I was shot."

Gillian lifted her head and glared at Jordan with horror, "Oh my god, where, how?"

"Sweetheart, you can see I'm all right."

"Well yes, but I'm pissed I didn't know about it."

"The team was on a recon mission and we engaged in an exchange of fire with a small band of insurgents. I got clipped by a bullet to my right forearm."

Gillian sat up, "Turn on the light and let me see babe."

Jordan did and Gillian kissed the thin half inch scar above the wrist, "I really am glad you are out of a battle zone. My nerves are much better now."

"Mine too and I really enjoy my new command."

"Your mother is so proud of you."

"She is and that works both ways. Ma divorced the Senator nearly four months ago and is very happy dating an old family friend."

"Good on her. When I was trying to locate you in Texas, I was surprised to find out your mother's father started the oil company."

"Yes, Grandfather Wallace McLean was twenty when he won the deed to the well in a poker game. His wife Roselyn and he only had one child and ma became owner of the company when they died in a small aircraft crash when I was two."

"So she provided your father with the funds for his political career?"

"Yes, just like Loretta did for her ex-husband."

"There's been no report of your parent's divorce in the papers."

"I'm sure it will come out eventually."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No and I don't expect to. The whole sordid situation has brought ma and me closer and I'm happy about that."

"I'm glad for you," said Gillian before yawning.

"Time for sleep sweetheart," suggested Jordan while switching off the lamp. "Goodnight and welcome back."

"There's no place I'd rather be babe." Gillian leaned in and kissed Jordan tenderly on the lips. Her already simmering libido kicked up several notches when Jordan's arms wrapped around her back and she deepened the kiss.

Light caresses danced along her spine before she leaned back, "Goodnight and thank you for allowing me back into your life."

"To be honest Gillian, I never really let you go."

"I'm pleased to know that."

Jordan pulled Gillian in for another kiss before Gillian settled onto her upper torso once again.

-0-


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 14

Jordan was curled into the back of Gillian when she woke before her alarm. The room was still bathed in darkness as she eased out of the bed and used the toilet. She snuggled back into Gillian and draped an arm around her hip.

"Good morning," mumbled Gillian.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart, it's only four o'clock."

Gillian groaned in protest, "I need to use the bathroom."

Jordan raised her arm, "Hurry up, it's cold out there."

"Yes, your feet against the bottom of mine told me that."

Jordan chuckled while Gillian raced into the ensuite.

When she jumped back under the covers, she nestled into Jordan's chest, "Mmm, you have very nice pillows."

With a brief titter, Jordan said, "You're not talking about the ones on the bed, are you?"

"No babe, I'm referring to the girls."

"The girls?"

"I'm talking about your breasts."

"Oh that's romantic."

"Hey it's early and cold and I'm half asleep. I'm pressed into a muscular chest with my face resting on firm 34 inch breasts. It's the best I could come up with at short notice."

"Go back to sleep, you're delirious."

"Mmm, they really are nice."

"Well they're all yours sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Of course they are. No one's been this close to them in nearly three years."

Gillian's left hand moved up and cradled Jordan's right breast tenderly, "Does that mean I can do whatever I want to them?"

Jordan reached behind and gripped the collar of her tee shirt then pulled it off, "I was hoping you would."

"Oh sweet heavens above," uttered Gillian before tilting her head up to receive Jordan's kiss. Her hand gently kneaded the pliant swell and the kiss intensified.

Jordan grabbed Gillian's shirt and quickly removed it then slowly smoothed her hands over toned back muscles.

Tongues duelled for supremacy and Jordan gasped when Gillian brushed a thumb over her stiff nipple.

In return, Jordan broke the kiss and softly rolled Gillian on to her back, "I want to please you Gillian, but I need to slow things down."

Gillian removed her hand from Jordan's breast, "I'll do whatever you want babe. I can wait if that is what you want."

"I want you to love me. I want to yield to your touch, but I want it to be slow. I need you to make me forget Gillian."

Gillian ran a hand down Jordan's face, "I know you have been hurt before Jordan and you find it difficult to trust people, but let me in and I'll show you how much you mean to me."

Jordan collapsed back onto the mattress, "I'm pretty screwed up right now and I apologise for my hot and cold behaviour."

Gillian rose up on her elbow, "Okay, we can take a step back and take our time. Talk to me about what is troubling you."

"The last time we were together at your house, I wanted to make love with you and when we were interrupted, it was like my sexual desire evaporated."

"Oh Jordan I'm so sorry."

"I still have to get my head around it all. My body is screaming out for you, but my mind won't let go of the past."

"I completely understand Jordan."

"I'm sorry to put you through this."

"Maybe you need to just forget everything and concentrate on you. Have you been sleeping properly?"

"No and I've been pushing myself harder at work and the gym."

"Well you can stop punishing yourself for a start."

Jordan pulled Gillian closer, "Okay, I can do that."

"Next you can get back on a healthier diet, no more takeout."

"Actually that's the first time I've had Chinese in a long time."

"All right, so it's not food messing with your sleep patterns."

"No, it's been caused by me over thinking and when I do that, I don't think about you."

"That's stops now."

"Yes it will because I want to think about you. I've closed myself off emotionally for so long I've lost all confidence."

"We can work on it together, but for now there are still two hours before you need to get ready for work, so close your eyes."

Jordan did and surprisingly went to sleep.

-0-

"Gillian Foster speaking."

_"Howdy."_

"Oh Jordan, is everything all right?"

_"Yes, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and maybe take in a movie."_

"I'd like that very much."

_"How is your day?"_

"Pretty good and everyone says hello."

Jordan giggled, _"Hello back to them. Are you in the Lab?"_

"Yes babe."

_"I better let you get back to work then."_

"There's no rush, we are standing around waiting for a client to arrive."

_"So I can distract you for a little longer then?"_

"You can, so how is work for you?"

_"We've managed to clear up the caseload, so we're enjoying the break."_

"Sounds good and I'll be done after this interview."

_"I'll be leaving once I finish talking to you. Thank you for this morning Gillian."_

"Don't mention it and we can talk more tonight."

The couple spoke for another fifteen minutes until Gillian's appointment showed.

-0-

Jordan collected her brown leather portfolio and headed home. She showered then dressed in black trousers, white round necked tee shirt and a navy blue sweater. Not expecting Gillian for at least another hour, Jordan went to her briefcase and withdrew her notebook.

Taking it to the computer desk in the corner of the living room, she picked up the hand held phone and keyed in the number written on the page of her notebook.

The other end rang three times before a woman answered, _"Hello."_

"Howdy Courtney, it's Jordan Stevens."

_"Oh my god Jordan, I never expected to hear from you again."_

"I never thought you would either, but things change I guess."

_"Why did you call?"_

"I just needed to ask you a few questions."

_"Is this about Sean and me?"_

"Yes it is."

_"Goodness, that's three years ago. What do you want to know?"_

"How long were you having the affair before I found out?"

_"It was two years."_

"Jesus, I had no idea it was that long."

_"I'm sorry Jordan I should never have hurt you like that."_

"No, you shouldn't have. So what was wrong with me?"

_"You weren't to blame for anything. It was all down to me and Sean."_

"Did he know about me?"

_"No he was clueless and I never told him the truth about us."_

"Didn't he ever wonder why some of my belongings were at your place?"

_"He never noticed. He was only every focused on one thing when he was there."_

"Why did you stay with me if you needed him?"

_"I loved you and Sean was a nice alternative when you were in country and I was stateside."_

"So you're saying I wasn't enough for you?"

_"You were when you were home, but I got lonely."_

"Why didn't you just tell me that and end our relationship?"

_"I guess I was just selfish and it was exciting to be at risk of being caught."_

"Shit, did you ever stop and think about the risk you were putting me in by having sex with a guy then being with me?"

_"We always used protection, so you weren't compromised."_

"Why didn't you tell me you were so fond of penis?"

_"I knew you wouldn't have been interested in me if you knew."_

"For crying out loud, our relationship was nothing but a lie."

_"No, that's not true. I really did love you Jordan."_

"How could you and do what you did?"

_"I have no excuse and I was stupid. Sean was there for me when you weren't."_

"I just don't understand why you didn't end it with me. What would have happened if I hadn't discovered the truth? Would you still have carried on behind my back?"

_"Probably."_

"I've carried around my anger for you for a long time Courtney, but not anymore. I have felt guilty for believing I was inadequate, but I don't think that way now."

_"You shouldn't Jordan. You were a wonderful and loving girlfriend and I fucked up. I'm sorry for everything I put you through."_

"When I started looking for a contact number for you, I was surprised to learn you had re-enlisted."

_"The marriage failed after Sean run up some expensive debts and I needed a job. The Army was all I was good at and I've been at Fort Bragg California for two years. I've been divorced for that time too and the last I heard of Sean he had remarried and was running his own mechanical business."_

"He's a mechanic?"

_"Yes, he asked me out after servicing my car."_

"Shit, you're unbelievable. I suppose you found out he was only interested in you because you drove around in a $70,000 car?"

_"Yes as a matter of fact."_

"You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you'd told him the Mercedes was a gift from me."

_"In hindsight yes and I guess I got what I deserved at the time."_

"I'm not too sure about that."

_"Is there anything else you wanted to know?"_

"Was it worth it?"

_"I can honestly say no. When it was all said and done Seam wasn't even close to being in your league."_

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

_"Well I hope the truth sets your free Jordan and I really am sorry for what I did to you. If it helps, I've been in therapy for some time working through my crap."_

"Thank you for your time Courtney and good luck. I hope you find what you are looking for."

_"I already have Jordan."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I moved on when I learnt to forgive myself for what I have done in my life. You weren't the only one I cheated on, but I've come to understand why with help. I'm not the same person you knew and I am happily in love with a wonderful woman."_

"I guess it's funny how things work out."

_"Jordan, let go of your past and start living in the now. I wish the best for you, goodbye."_

"Goodbye Courtney."

Jordan put down the phone and laughed.

"What so funny?" asked Gillian as she stepped into the room.

Jumping out of the chair, Jordan raced to Gillian and embraced her, "I'll tell you all about it after dinner, but right now, I'd like to take my gorgeous girlfriend out."

"In that case, I better go get ready."

"I've booked us a table at Adour."

"That sounds great."

"You're great," declared Jordan before kissing the bejesus out of Gillian.

-0-

Gillian was startled when Jordan entered the ensuite as she was undressing.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth, so carry on sweetheart," explained Jordan.

"Uhm, I was just going to have a quick shower and try to get rid of this chill."

"It must be from the snow fall."

"I think so," replied Gillian as she slipped off her jeans.

Jordan reached for her toothbrush and the tube of paste. "Have I ever told you that I think you have an incredible body?" she asked before brushing.

Gillian pulled off her tee shirt, "No you haven't."

Spitting out paste, Jordan said, "Well you do Gillian." She looked into the mirror and watched as Gillian unhooked her dark green lace bra and exposed 34B inch breasts. "Oh lord," she mumbled before rinsing out her mouth.

"Are you okay Jordan?" inquired Gillian as she placed her thumbs inside the waistband of her matching green briefs.

"I'm good, just enjoying you."

"You can watch all you want babe, I don't mind."

Jordan returned the toothbrush to the holder as Gillian slowly slid her panties down her legs.

"Oh good god Gillian," murmured a slightly dazed Jordan. "You are really striking." She took one more look at the slender hips, flat stomach, toned thighs and neatly trimmed strip of light brown hair and left the room.

Jordan was gasping for air as she stumbled into the bedroom. The moisture between her labia was soaking through to her trousers and her nipples were straining against the confines of her bra.

Without delay, she stripped off and returned to the bathroom. Opening the screen door, she stepped in behind Gillian and closed the door. "I thought you might need a hand," she huskily said.

Gillian turned to face her, "I need more than your hand, I want all of you."

"You have me Gillian. I'm all yours, you own me."

Gillian's lips curled up into a smile, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I want you."

Reaching out, Gillian ran her hand over the line of Jordan's jaw, "I'm relieved to hear that."

Jordan inched closer and framed Gillian's face with her hands. Lowering her lips, she captured Gillian's in a hungry kiss.

As their bodies pressed together, Gillian's hands caressed over Jordan's back and down to her buttocks. With gentle squeezes, she kneaded the taut flesh and Jordan deepened the kiss.

The couple stayed in that position for several minutes before Jordan pulled back. Grabbing the shower gel, she slowly washed every inch of Gillian's body then said, "I'd like to make love to you now sweetheart."

Before Gillian could respond, Jordan knelt and slowly separated the folds of her vulva. She leaned in and gently took the hardened clitoris into her mouth and suckled.

"Oh good lord," whimpered Gillian, afraid her knees were about to give out. She intertwined her fingers in Jordan's black locks and held on for dear life. The waves of stimulation crashed over her with tremendous force.

Jordan relished the sweet taste and reached up with her left hand. Covering Gillian's left breast, she unhurriedly caressed the compact swell.

Minutes crept by as Jordan delicately squeezed Gillian's stiff nipple between her fingers and brought her to the apex of pleasure.

"DEAR GOD JORDAN!" screamed Gillian as she was hit with an intense orgasm.

Jordan slowly withdrew her mouth and kissed her way up Gillian's flat stomach then to her right breast. She covered the pebbled nodule with warm lips and lightly flicked her tongue over the swollen nipple.

"Oh yes," whispered a trembling Gillian as she caressed Jordan's shoulders and arms.

Jordan's ministrations were slow and exceedingly gentle. After attending to Gillian's other breast, she straightened up and cupped her lover's face with warm hands. In a voice deep laced with emotion, Jordan suggested, "I'll meet you in bed, I just need to finish my shower."

Gillian smiled sweetly, "Okay, but don't be long. I really want to touch you."

"You will sweetheart." Jordan kissed Gillian tenderly before moving to the side and watching her towel off.

-0-

Gillian lay on her side and grinned when Jordan stepped into the bedroom, "You're so beautiful Jordan."

Jordan's smile was radiant as she sauntered up to the edge of the bed, "If I do something you don't like, please tell me. This is about you and me and how we feel."

"Are you always this thoughtful?"

"I try to be," replied Jordan as she knelt on the bed.

Gillian rolled onto her back and opened her arms, "I think you started off just right."

Smirking, Jordan positioned herself over Gillian's frame and slowly lowered her body.

Gillian trailed her hands down the length of Jordan's back and noted, "You have fantastic muscle definition and the most delightful kiss."

Jordan's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get us to here."

Reaching up, Gillian pressed an index finger to Jordan's lips, "Shush, all that matters is we are together now Jordan."

Jordan's last bastion of resistance evaporated and she finally let go of her past hurt created by Courtney, "I truly love you Gillian." She gently pushed her hairless mound against Gillian's moist centre and groaned deeply when she felt her clitoris pass over Gillian's.

In response, Gillian lifted her hips, "That feels really nice babe."

Jordan closed her eyes and found a slow thrusting tempo, "Oh Gillian."

Gillian ran her fingertips over Jordan's throat then gently framed her breasts.

"Please Gillian," pleaded Jordan as her eyes opened.

Gillian sought out her lover's lips and kissed her ardently while caressing the firm mounds.

Jordan groaned and stepped up the rhythm.

Gillian passed her palms over rigid nipples and the kiss deepened.

The coupling continued for some time before Jordan's body started to shake and she broke the kiss. Gillian took Jordan's nipples between long fingers and lightly pulled. The expression of pure delight on Jordan's face caused Gillian to push faster into the moisture and her own building orgasm picked up momentum.

Jordan smiled down at Gillian and moaned, "Nearly there baby."

"I'm right with you Jordan, let go babe."

With two more thrusts, Jordan tumbled over the edge and shook as the climax ripped through her body. Gillian held on tight and quickly followed.

Jordan claimed Gillian's lips again and took her time devouring every crevice of her mouth as her hips began to drive forward again.

-0-

Jordan fell back onto the bed and Gillian fell on top of her giggling.

"Wow, I'm absolutely exhausted," declared Gillian as she kissed Jordan's chin. "You were fabulous."

Jordan playfully slapped Gillian on the left buttock, "That's for the hickey you left on my ass."

"Well I had to have something to hold onto during your second last manoeuvre."

A soft chuckle escaped from Jordan, "I really haven't had this much fun for a long time."

Gillian rolled to the side and kissed Jordan on the ear, "I've never had so many orgasms." She ran her hand over Jordan's still erect right nipple, "Thank you."

"I'm just glad I was up to the task."

"I don't think you have anything to be worried about. Are you as tired as I am?"

"Yes, but I'd like to change the sheets before we sleep. You left me in several wet spots."

Gillian grinned cheekily, "I'll meet you in the shower Jordan."

-0-

Jordan woke to soft kisses along her right shoulder blade and quietly mumbled, "Good morning Gillian."

In reply, Gillian positioned herself on top of Jordan's back, "It's a wonderful morning." She resumed kissing and nipping Jordan's warm skin.

"That feels nice, but I need to use the bathroom."

Rolling onto her side, Gillian ran her hand over the curve of Jordan's lower back, "Don't be long, I have plans for you."

Slipping out of bed, Jordan dashed to the ensuite and quickly attended to her needs. She rejoined Gillian and was instantly grappled onto the back, "I see you're a morning person."

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?"

"Oh no sweetheart, not at all and I can't think of a better way to start the day."

"Neither can I and when I'm done with you, I'm taking you out to lunch."

Jordan pulled Gillian closer, "You better make that dinner."

Gillian's brows inched upwards, "Oh really?"

"Most definitely sweetheart," responded Jordan before capturing her lover's lips in a fiery kiss.

-0-


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 15

Evelyn Stevens opened the door and immediately embraced her daughter, "Jordan, it's so good to have you home again."

Jordan kissed her mother's cheek, "Merry Christmas ma."

The two raven haired women separated and the elder turned to Gillian, "I'm pleased to finally meet you Gillian." She hugged her too then said, "I'm happy my daughter took the time to listen to you. Come on inside and get out of the cold. Jordan, you and Gillian are staying in your old room. There are fresh towels in the bathroom."

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs Stevens," said Gillian once they parted.

"Now don't be so formal Gillian, call me Evelyn."

"Okay."

The trio stepped into the long hallway and Jordan offered to take the bags upstairs while her mother showed Gillian into the dining room.

"You have a lovely home Evelyn."

"It was my parents and I believe you have been here before."

"Yes when I was trying to find Jordan. I spoke to you gardener."

"Jordan mentioned it to me when she called to say you were joining us for Christmas. I must say Jordan is looking very happy."

"My mother said the same thing about me when we visited last weekend."

"How did the trip to Miami go?"

"It was a little awkward at first, but Jordan impressed my family after a few hours. My father thinks she's great and mom loves her cooking skills."

Evelyn smiled warmly, "That is good news. Your father is ex-Navy, isn't he?"

"Yes he is and Jordan survived a fair amount of ribbing."

"I know this may be a little premature, but what are you plans concerning Jordan?"

"Ma," snapped Jordan as she sat down beside Gillian. "It is way too soon to be asking that, we have only been a couple for three weeks."

"Yes dear, but you have been in love longer than that."

Gillian took hold of Jordan's hand, "That's true."

Any further comment was silenced by the ringing of the front door chime.

"That will be Loretta," explained Evelyn while moving out of the room. "She decided to arrive two days early."

Jordan leaned in a kissed Gillian briefly, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be babe and I see where you get your good looks from."

"Thanks and Loretta is going to be surprised to see you."

She was and the four women chatted over cocktails then dinner. Evelyn had given the staff the holidays off to be with their families along with a Christmas bonus, so Jordan volunteered to cook.

Gillian helped her with the dishes two hours later while the other two women placed presents around the Christmas tree.

"Are you having a good time?" asked Jordan as she led Gillian back to the living room.

"I am Jordan and I'm looking forward to meeting the rest of your relatives tomorrow."

"Wait until you meet Sergio, he's terrific."

"Your mother showed me a picture of him earlier, he's very handsome."

"He is and treats my mother like a queen. I'll tell you more about him when we go to bed."

-0-

Gillian snuggled onto Jordan's chest and kissed the underside of her jaw. "I really like your mom and Loretta," she muttered between pecks.

"You're a hit with them."

"So tell me about Sergio."

"His father Enrico moved his family here from Spain fifty years ago and found employment with my grandfather. He eventually became a manger and best friend to my grandparents. Enrico and his wife Sofia were on board the plane with mom's parents when it crashed."

"That's so tragic."

"Sergio was already working for the company at the time and was close friends with ma. He followed in his father's footsteps and became site manager of oil well number nine. That's where I work sometimes when I visit."

"Did he ever marry?"

"No, I think he has always been secretly in love with my mother and has waited for her."

"That is so romantic."

"When I was growing up, I always wished he was my father. He took more of an interest in me then Jackson and I'd go to him for advice."

"Well he must have told you the right things, because you turned out pretty good."

Jordan kissed Gillian's head, "Yeah, I was lucky. I forgot to tell you that I was informed by Colonel Wilson that the Court of Appeals affirmed Hollis' sentence and conviction."

"I hadn't realised the Court Martial had taken place."

"It was back in May and the unit was called back from Afghanistan to testify. Hollis' legal representative has the case scheduled for a Supreme Court Review next month."

"Do you know what the sentence was?"

"Yes sweetheart, Hollis was sentenced to death under the Uniform Code of Military Justice Section 918, Article 118."

"Shit, so what's the next step? I'm aware Military Law differs, but am not that well versed in the procedural side."

"If the Supreme Court affirms the death sentence, the case is then reviewed by the Executive Branch. If the sentence is then approved by the President, Hollis can seek a habeas petition as his last avenue of having the sentence commuted to life imprisonment. If he is unsuccessful, he will be discharged from the Army prior to his execution in accordance with his sentence."

"What a price to pay. Is he still being held in D.C.?"

"No Gillian, he has been at the United States Disciplinary Barrack Fort Leavenworth for some time."

"Are you allowed to discuss what happened?"

"I can, but it's late and we need to be up early in the morning to pick up my uncle, aunt and cousins from the airport."

"It's funny how your father's brother and sister chose to spend Christmas here instead of with him."

"It just proves they love my mother more."

"Has there been any word from your father?"

"The last I heard he was shacked up with some bimbo half his age."

"Oh goodness that's dreadful."

Jordan switched off the lamp and wrapped her arms around Gillian, "Are you going to stay here or move?"

"I think I'll go to sleep right here after I kiss you goodnight."

"Is a kiss all I'm getting?"

Gillian giggled, "I wasn't sure about the rules."

"There are no rules, so you better hurry up and kiss me."

"Just don't make your usual loud responses."

"Hold on, you are twice as noisy as me."

"I am not," protested Gillian.

"Gillian, you scream and swear exceptionally loud."

"Okay, we better refrain from sex until next week then."

"Oh hell, no way! I'll put a pillow over your head if I have to."

"Lord, that is so romantic honey," Gillian countered before shaking with laughter.

Jordan swiftly flipped Gillian onto her back and looked down at her, "I'll show you romance sweetheart."

Gillian reached up and trailed her fingers through the side of Jordan's long jet-black hair, "I love you so much."

"I love you too my boisterous darling."

-0-

Jordan slid into the driver's seat of the mini-van rental after paying for gas and passed Gillian a large slushie container, "I believe orange is your favourite."

Gillian grinned, "It is although this is not appropriate breakfast cuisine."

Jordan giggled and handed over an apple and cinnamon muffin, "Neither is this, but that's what you get for attacking me in the shower and not leaving enough time for a real breakfast."

Tittering into the straw, Gillian took several long sips, "I like the fact you actually listen to me when I talk."

Jordan buckled up and turned on the engine, "I'm like a sponge when it comes to learning more about you."

"That's sweet babe and thank you for the sweet tooth fix."

"I looked for chocolate pudding, but they were out of it." Jordan pulled out of the driveway onto the main road.

"I like your thoughtfulness Jordan. Tell me more about Hollis."

"As you know the team was out in the field. Our mission was to locate a small band of rebels operating in Takhteh Pol, 25.2 miles outside of Kandahar. From there we were to link up with two other teams in Mandi Sar then travel a further 10.1 miles into Kandahar to join a ground force strike again the insurgent stronghold."

"Obviously Hollis had other plans."

"My investigation was basically over and Hollis was due to be apprehended for questioning on the day the team received new orders to deploy. I had suspicions that that information had been leaked to Hollis because he was acting nervous around me and kept giving me the evil eye so to speak."

"Couldn't you have spoken to your CO and request to stay behind?"

"The CO was unaware of my investigation so I was committed to the mission."

"Did Hollis try to frame you for Fulton's murder to save himself?"

"No. As part of my inquiries it was discovered Hollis' was calling Fulton's wife Maryanne constantly."

"Holy shit, were they romantically involved?"

"Yes. Hollis was Matthew's best friend, but began the affair two years earlier. Matthew was also close to Paul Francis and confided in him. Paul passed on the information to me when I had to break up a fistfight between Matthew and Hollis. They were both looking at time in the Brig until the circumstances came to light."

"How long ago was that?"

"Eight months into the investigation and that pointed us in another direction. Maryanne Fulton was under surveillance full time and the evidence pointing to her being Hollis' partner in crime piled up. I spoke to Matthew and the poor guy poured out his heart. He was shattered and I went to Hollis and requested special leave for Matthew so he could go home and sort out his marriage."

"Did Hollis agree?"

"He did and Matthew returned to the team two weeks later to inform Hollis he would not sign the divorce papers Maryanne served him with."

"I gather Hollis killed him to speed up Maryanne's freedom."

"No not quite. Matthew had searched through Maryanne's personal belonging when he first arrived home and located her cell phone bills. He recognised a number belonging to Maryanne's ex-boyfriend who happened to be a drug dealer."

"Shit, what a web of deceit."

"Matthew confronted Maryanne with the divorce papers when she came home and she let it slip he was a friend of Hollis'."

"Let me guess, Matthew meet head-on with Hollis when he returned to duty?"

"You got it sweetheart and he told me."

"Why wasn't Hollis' arrested then?"

"Tyron Power the dealer was away on other business and there was no actual evidence tying him to Hollis or Maryanne except for the phone calls. The other investigators were forced to tap his phone then sit and wait until the next scheduled shipment was due to arrive in the States."

"So Hollis killed Matthew to keep him quiet?"

"Yes and he tried to frame it on me because he knew Matthew had confided with both Paul and myself."

"How did he manage to carry out his plan?"

"When the team moved into strategic positions outside the targeted building, Hollis sent Evan Williams, Carlos Ferrier and Tony Scott in as a trio to cover the western entrance and Carl Reyes, Scott Bolton and Chris Morgan in to hold position on the western approach. Paul and Nancy Thomas were to enter via the southern entry while Hollis, Bolton and I made a breach of the northern doorway."

Jordan took a deep breath and continued, "I took point with Matthew to my left and Hollis behind me on my six. As I stepped inside the front room, I was hit with a taser and my sidearm removed from the holster. I was hit by the voltage again and lapsed into unconsciousness. When I came to it was in the base hospital and I was informed I was being sent to Washington D.C. for questioning by CID."

"Why didn't someone come forward and disclose the details of the investigation?"

"It was decided to allow Hollis to continue as if he was in the clear."

"That proved a wise move and handed over four other cohorts."

"It was and as you learnt, Hollis was an intimidator during his command and that's why you detected hate, anger and fear in the faces of the other soldiers. They all knew I was innocent but Hollis had dirt on most of them and threatened to use it if they opened their mouths to CID. Paul was livid because Hollis had listened in on a personal phone call he had with his partner back in North Carolina."

"I assume the partner is male."

"He is and Paul was torn between telling the truth about Hollis' menacing methods and being discharged from service. Before I left Afghanistan I spoke to the other team members and told them to tell the truth about not seeing anything and have faith in the system."

"They proved to be very loyal to you."

"Yes and before I returned stateside I learnt the Intel on the raid was bogus and traced it back to a report Hollis had given his CO."

"You do realise he could have easily killed you too."

"No sweetheart, he needed me alive. It would have been too hard to organise shooting me within the timeframe of the others entering the building."

"He took an awful risk in attempting to frame you, especially if you defended the accusation."

"Hollis visited me in the hospital and threatened to tell CID I was having an affair with Matthew if I opened my mouth. I just played the scared bimbo and didn't say a word."

"Jesus, he is a bastard."

"Greed does funny things to people Gillian and the truth will probably end up costing him his life."

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt seriously."

"The only good thing to come out of the whole sordid mess is I met you."

"Well I agree with that, it's just unfortunate that people lost their lives."

"That's the downside sweetheart."

Jordan turned left and headed towards the airport while Gillian enjoyed her slushie.

-0-


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 16

Guests and family were sitting around the large dining table when Sergio commenced slicing into the roast turkey and the doorbell chimed.

"Who could that be?" queried Evelyn as she looked to Jordan.

"I'll go see ma."

Jordan put down her napkin and stood. She kissed Gillian on the top of the head then moved into the hallway.

Looking through the peephole, she was shocked to see the Senator. Opening the door, she leered at him and snarled, "You're not welcome here anymore."

"I have nowhere else to go seems my brother and sister are here."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"Some respect wouldn't go astray."

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm your father."

Jordan put her hand up in front of his chest, "Hold on, you have never been my father and you certainly don't have my respect."

Jackson's right hand struck out as he tried to slap Jordan, "You ungrateful bitch."

Jordan's hand grasped his wrist and stopped its progress, "You have never given me anything. My mother reserves that right." She flung his hand away, "If you ever try to hit me again, I'll knock you on your ass."

Disgusted, Jackson sneered "That's the problem, I never hit you enough. If I had, you'd be straight."

"You're a bully who doesn't know when to walk away."

"I'll beat some manners into you one of these days."

Jordan put her arms to her sides, "Go ahead, I'll even give you a free shot, but just remember it will be your last."

"You're just as worthless as your mother."

"You didn't mind sponging off her for all those years while you whored your way across the country making a career for yourself."

Jackson's fists clenched, "Why you queer piece of shit."

"Go, you don't belong here and there is no one here you can stand over anymore. Even your own brother and sister can't excuse your selfish, violent ways anymore. Return to your two dollar tramps and leave us alone."

"I'm not leaving until I speak to my wife."

"She is no longer your wife, so just leave before you embarrass yourself further."

Jackson lunged forward with flaying arms, "Get out of my way."

Jordan stood her ground and blocked the doorway, "No, you've burned all your bridges here, so get in your car and drive away."

"I WON'T BE TOLD WHAT TO DO BY YOU!" shouted Jackson as he punched Jordan in the mouth.

Tasting the coppery blood, Jordan struck out and landed a blow to her father's jaw. He staggered back towards the stairs before regaining his balance.

Squaring his shoulders, he glared at her, "Come on, I'm still standing you worthless bitch."

"JACKSON!" screamed Evelyn from behind Jordan. "How dare you come here and act like a barbarian."

"I'll act however I want woman."

"Leave now before I call the police."

"You two hopeless bitches make me sick."

"Ma, go inside while I take care of this."

Jackson lashed out towards Jordan one more time and she deflected the blows then delivered an uppercut to his chin that sent him hurtling down the stairs and onto his back.

Sergio flew out the door and down the steps. He reached down and helped Jackson to his feet.

A dazed Senator steadied himself, "At least one person here is good enough to see through the bullshit."

Sergio shook his head, "I should have done this forty years ago." He planted a right hook to Jackson's nose then followed up with a jab to the ribs, "You are not a man at all; you are a monster. Now get out of here while you still can."

Jordan descended the stairs and grabbed her father's left arm while Sergio took his right. The pair dragged the wobbly Senator to his rental car and Jordan opened the driver's door.

"Don't ever come back here again. You are done messing with my family," she snarled. "By the way, I have the names of all your whores, so your days of hurting my mother come to a halt or I go straight to the press."

Wordlessly, Jackson got into the black Lincoln then drove off.

Sergio put his arm around Jordan's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"I should have stopped him a long time ago."

"It's over now Sergio and that's all that matters."

Jordan looked at her mother as she climbed the stairs, "Let's go enjoy Christmas."

Evelyn grabbed Jordan's right hand, "You should never have had to do that. I'm sorry for putting you in danger for all these years."

"It's all right ma and I'm sorry I didn't protect you when I first witnessed him hit you."

Shock registered on the older woman's face, "You knew about that?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was beaten into submission when I confronted the Senator and warned not to interfere or he would hurt you more."

Evelyn started to cry and Jordan hugged her, "It only happened a couple of times and it was worth it because he left you alone."

Sergio rubbed Evelyn's shoulder lovingly, "Do not cry my love; he will not hurt you or Jordan again."

Drying her eyes, Evelyn nodded, "Thank you both. We better go back inside and Jordan, you need to tidy up, you have blood everywhere. I'll fetch some ice for your lips."

Gillian stepped through the doorway and looked at Jordan's face, "Oh my god, what happened, did you fall sweetheart?"

"No my father dropped by with some of his Christmas cheer."

Moving in closer, Gillian raised her hand and gently caressed Jordan's right cheek, "Are you all right?"

Tears sprang to Jordan's eyes as she nodded.

"Jordan," interrupted Evelyn. "I'll meet you upstairs with the ice."

"Thanks ma." Jordan headed inside then turned around and held her hand out to Gillian.

Taking hold of the offered hand, Gillian walked upstairs with her girlfriend.

Jordan quickly divested herself of her sweater and shirt then entered the ensuite. Looking in the mirror, she inspected the cuts to her top and bottom lips as Gillian stood behind her. Without prompting, Jordan told her what had happened.

Evelyn joined them and handed her daughter a plastic bag of ice cubes, "Did that loathsome man touch you anywhere else?"

"No, he only got me once."

Gillian stepped out of the room and allowed mother and daughter some privacy.

Evelyn embraced her only child and they both wept.

"How can you ever forgive me?" posed Evelyn.

"There is nothing to forgive you for. It wasn't your fault. Now let me freshen up and get on with enjoying Christmas with my family.

"I love you Jordan, you have been a blessing all these years."

"I love you too ma."

-0-

Jordan excused herself and said goodnight. She left Gillian in the living room with her Uncle George, his wife Ruth, her mother, Sergio, Loretta and her cousin Tad. Her Aunt Meryl and her husband Justin had gone to bed earlier and her cousin Patrick and his wife Jean were busy in the kitchen preparing a fresh batch of eggnog. Second cousins Chase, Brittany and Christina were in the entertainment room watching a movie.

Ascending the stairs, Jordan held on to the bag of ice she had taken from the freezer. She showered then prepared for bed. Once she was settled, she placed the ice pack on her lips and closed her eyes.

She was just dozing off when Gillian entered the room, "Hey sweetheart," she said while discarding the ice.

"How are your lips?"

"Not too bad, the swelling has gone down."

Gillian collected her pyjamas, went into the bathroom, and climbed into bed several minutes later. Snuggling into Jordan's side, she said, "I've had a wonderful day."

"I'm pleased Gillian. Except for that slight hiccup, it's been the best Christmas in a long time."

Gillian pecked Jordan's uncovered shoulder, "It took a lot of courage to face your father like that."

"It's amazing what decades of pent up anger can do."

"How do you feel about that babe?"

"I have this sense of relief, a peace. It's as if the burden has literally vanished."

"I think you deserve a reward for being so strong."

"What kind of reward are we talking about here?"

Gillian traced her hand over Jordan's hip, "Me, you get to enjoy while I show you how much you mean to me."

"I believe I'm going to like that."

"You will honey," promised Gillian before kissing Jordan's throat.

-0-


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 17

After celebrating the New Year in fine form, Jordan and Gillian bid farewell to Stonewall County the following morning. Jordan returned to duty the next day while Gillian commenced back at work two days later.

That evening Jordan was unlocking her apartment door when Gillian called to say she was held up at work and had to cancel their plans for dinner.

"That's fine Gillian, would you like me to cook something for you and you drop in when you are done?"

_"Thanks but I'll just grab something from the break room. I'm not sure when we'll be finished and don't want to be showing up late at your place and disturbing your sleep. I'll speak to you tomorrow."_

Jordan noted the strain in her girlfriend's voice, "Are you okay? You sound tired."

_"I'm fine, goodnight."_

"Gillian you are a bad liar. Tell me what's really going on?"

_"I can't discuss it."_

"Is there somebody with you?"

_"Yes, we'll talk later."_

"Sure, bye."

Peeved at the blatant fact Gillian had avoided any familiarity during the conversation, Jordan's insecurities about her lover's willingness to be totally open about their relationship resurfaced. Wanting an answer, she showered then went into the bedroom and called Ria.

_"Hello Jordan, what can I do for you?"_

"Howdy Ria, I was trying to contact Gillian, but she's not answering her phone."

_"She is in an interview with Cal, Agent Atherton and a subject. Do you want me to get her to call you when she's finished?"_

"No thanks, that won't be necessary, goodnight."

_"Goodnight Jordan."_

Ending the call, Jordan made herself some dinner before going to bed and perusing a current case file.

-0-

Over at the Lightman Group, Dave shook Cal's hand, "Thanks a lot for your help"

"Right you are. We're always happy to lend a hand to the DEA and put away a drug dealer."

"Listen, I know it's late, but could I interest you both in some dinner?"

Cal turned to Gillian, "Sure, it beats me having to cook for one while Emily's at her mother's."

Gillian checked her watch, "Count me in, but I just need to make a quick phone call."

"Your dinner date you cancelled?" inquired Dave.

"Yes as a matter of fact."

"He's a lucky man."

Without correcting the mistake, Gillian entered her office to collect her portfolio and make her call.

After two rings a sleepy Jordan answered, _"What?"_

"Did I wake you?"

_"Yeah, I'm usually sleeping at 11:10 most work nights."_

Detecting the annoyance in the reply, Gillian apologised, "I'm sorry."

_"So why did you call?"_

"I missed you."

_"I'm sure Agent Atherton kept you company."_

"We were handling an interview for him in regards to an investigation."

_"I know all about it, goodnight Doctor Foster."_

"Wait Jordan, don't be angry with me."

_"I'm not angry, just hurt that you saw fit to omit the facts earlier and were too ashamed to acknowledge our relationship on the phone."_

"I didn't mean to, he followed me into my office as I called you."

_"So, how is that an excuse?"_

"Jordan, we have your career to consider."

_"Why do you think that is a concern? Do you think Atherton will report me?"_

"I'm not sure."

_"Well I don't think he would care unless he was still in love with you."_

"I don't know Jordan, but I didn't want to take the risk."

_"Gillian there is one major flaw with that statement. I can't be discharged for being a lesbian since the President signed off on the repeal of the DADT Bill. I can't be with you if you have one foot in the closet and the other in pretend land. I've told you before I won't hide from who I am and if you can't be open with me than it will always be a problem between us."_

"I understand how you feel and I forgot about the repeal."

Dave walked into Gillian's office, "Come on Gill, say goodbye to lover boy and let's go have dinner."

"I'll be right there. I have to go."

_"So go Gillian, I'm not stopping you. Goodbye."_

"Wait," pleaded Gillian to the beeping tone. "Fuck!" she cursed while putting her cell phone away.

"Is there a problem?" asked Dave with a sly grin.

"Yes and just like the last time, you are to blame."

"How can it be my fault? Is your boyfriend jealous you're going to dinner with me?"

"Just shut up Dave," seethed Gillian as she picked up her briefcase. "It's none of your business. It stopped being your concern a long time ago."

Dave tilted his head to the side, "Well it doesn't appear to me that you are happy with what's his name."

"I was very happy until five minutes ago, so if you'll excuse me, I need to go fix this mess."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not available, goodbye Dave." Gillian turned off the lamp on her desk and left her office.

-0-

"Hello," answered Jordan.

_"Jordan, it's Joe Wilson."_

Jordan sat up in bed, "Yes sir?"

_"I'm sorry to call so late, but I have to inform you there has been a development in the Hollis appeal. I just received a phone call from JAG."_

Listening intently, Jordan didn't hear the lock turn on her front door. "Okay, thank you for the call Sir."

_"I'll talk to you in the morning."_

"Goodnight sir."

As Jordan put down her phone, she heard footsteps in the hall. Withdrawing her Berretta from underneath her pillow, she eased out of bed and approached the bedroom door. Turning on the light, she sighed when a startled Gillian gawked at her gun.

"I guess I should have let you know I was dropping by."

"That would have been the smart move," responded Jordan as she lowered the weapon. "I thought you went to dinner."

Gillian stepped into the bedroom, "No, I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Why is that?"

Putting down her portfolio, Gillian reached out and cupped the left side of Jordan's face, "The woman I love was upset with me and I wanted to see her."

Jordan's shoulders slumped, "I'm pleased you're here, but I meant what I said on the phone."

"I understand and I'd like to discuss it with you."

"Okay, but why don't you shower and get ready for bed."

"All right."

Jordan returned to bed as Gillian went into the bathroom. She exited several minutes later wearing one of Jordan's Army tee shirts and winter pyjama bottoms. As she eased between the covers, her phone trilled, "Excuse me." Reaching for the cell on the bedside table, she answered, "Hello."

_"Gill, it's Alec."_

Alarmed by the reply, Gillian sat up straight, "Why are you calling me?"

_"I need your help."_

"Alec I'm not in a position to offer you any assistance." She reached out for Jordan and was disappointed to find her getting out of bed.

_"Oh of course not, your boyfriend wouldn't allow it."_

"I don't have a boyfriend, not it's any of your business."

_"I saw you with Dave this afternoon."_

"Jesus Alec, Dave and I broke up over two years ago."

"Oh, so whose apartment are you in?"

Walking to the kitchen, Gillian located Jordan leaning up against the counter drinking from a bottle of water. Putting the phone on speaker, she placed it on the bench, "How do you know where I am?"

_"I followed you from work."_

Jordan stopped drinking and tossed the empty container into the trash can then listened.

"Why did you do that?" asked Gillian, trying to remain calm.

_"I told you already, I need your help and wanted to talk to you."_

Gillian was blunt, "Are you using again Alec?"

The hesitation was enough to answer the question, _"Hell no."_

Jordan went to the window in the living room that faced the street and saw Alec Foster pacing back and forth along the adjacent sidewalk.

"Alec you need to leave or I'll call the police," urged Gillian as Jordan ran into the bedroom.

Slipping track pants over her boxers, Jordan tossed on a parker then collected her gun. Rushing out into the living room, she hastily donned the pair of runners at the door and turned to Gillian, "Keep him talking then call the police once I confront him."

Gillian nodded as Jordan exited the apartment.

Running down three flights of stairs, Jordan sped out of the building with her Berretta held firmly against her left leg. Scanning across the street slowly, she was dismayed to find Alec had disappeared.

After checking the immediate area, she returned upstairs and found Gillian speaking to Dave on the phone.

"Yes Dave, I'm certain it was Alec. He was here seeking my help."

_"What did he actually say?"_

"It was obvious he was wired and just said he needed my help. He also admitted he followed me to Alexandra."

_"What are you doing all the way over there?"_

"That's not important."

_"Okay, but I suggest you find some place safe to spend the night while I organise to have Alec picked up."_

Gillian looked at Jordan, "I'm fine right where I am, besides Alec doesn't know which apartment I am in."

_"I'd feel better if you have some kind of armed assistance."_

"I have that; my girlfriend is more than capable of protecting me."

_"Did you say girlfriend?"_

"Yes I did, not that it's any concern of yours."

_"Ahh okay, I'll get back to you when I know something."_

"Thank you." Gillian ended the call, "I suppose I owe you an explanation?"

Jordan shook her head, "I've kind of figured it out for myself." Moving into the bedroom, Jordan stripped down to her sleepwear and waited for Gillian to join her. She didn't so Jordan went back outside, "It's late and you should get some sleep."

"Are you still angry at me?"

"Yes, but that's not the issue right now. Getting some rest is. I'm due to leave in five hours, so let's go to bed."

Gillian held out her hand and Jordan took it, "Where are you going?"

"Fort Leavenworth, Kansas."

"For a case?"

"No, my attendance was requested." Jordan led Gillian to the bedroom.

Once Gillian was settled against Jordan's side, she apologised, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what was going on."

"It's okay Gill, that's not what upset me."

"I know Jordan."

"At least you did tell Atherton the truth this time."

"I'll try not to make the same mistake twice."

"Thank you for not dismissing our relationship again."

"I never meant to the first time."

Jordan turned her head and glanced at Gillian, "We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now close your eyes."

Gillian stretched up and captured Jordan's lips in a soft kiss. As their lips parted, she whispered, "Alec is being investigated for trafficking drugs when he travels for work overseas and avoids immigration."

"I'd worked that out from your phone conversations Gill and you better stay here until he is arrested. You can use my truck and I'll take your car after I check it for a tracking device in the morning."

"Thank you and I'm sorry about all this."

"Shush, it's not your fault."

Gillian gently kissed along the full length of Jordan's neck, "How long will you be gone for?"

"I'll be home tomorrow afternoon and you are supposed to be going to sleep."

"Mmm, goodnight Jordan."

"Goodnight."

-0-

Jordan reset the alarm and left the bedroom. Going into the kitchen, she ate a quick breakfast then grabbed Gillian's car keys and her briefcase. She retrieved her iPhone from the bag and phoned Cal.

_"Hello Jordan, I assume you are calling about Gillian."_

"That is correct and to advise you I've organised a 24/7 protective detail on her."

_"Someone from your team?"_

"No, it is a private security company. Gillian will be staying at my apartment and using my vehicle."

_"Dave phoned last night and explained the circumstances. Apparently Alec has gone off the grid."_

"I'm not surprised. Do you think he will try to contact Gillian again?"

"It's hard to say. Obviously he's back on the gear, so his behaviour will be erratic and anything is possible. How good are these guys you've got watching Gillian?"

_"They are all ex-military and very thorough. They will stay in the background and observe."_

"That's good to know."

"I will be interstate until 1600 hours and will come to your office to pick Gillian up. I'll leave her vehicle in the underground parking garage."

_"Okay, talk to you then."_

"Bye Cal."

Jordan departed for the airport after leaving Gillian a note.

-0-

Stretching across the bed, Gillian picked up her ringing cell, "Hello."

_"Gill it's me again, I'm in real big trouble."_

"Yes you are Alec and you need to turn yourself in. Go to the Lightman office and I'll meet you there."

_"Will you help me?"_

"Yes Alec, but you need to do the right thing and go there now."

_"I can't go to prison."_

Gillian heard the desperation and panic in her ex-husband's voice, "I'm afraid that won't be an option."

"Run away with me."

Shocked by the request, Gillian retorted, "Don't be absurd Alec."

_"We belong together Gill and our love will keep us together forever."_

"Alec, you are not making any sense and I don't love you."

_"You will again and I have plenty of money to treat you like a queen for the rest of your life."_

"Stop talking and get to the Lightman office."

_"No, I'm coming to get you and take you away to our own paradise."_

Gillian hung up and immediately called Cal. He suggested she get to the office pronto and he would notify Dave in the meantime.

Fifteen minutes later, Gillian grabbed the note next to Jordan's truck keys and hurried to the building's underground car park. Having borrowed fresh underwear from Jordan's drawer, Gillian had also dressed in one of her pants suits. She was careful to change her route several times before reaching the office.

-o-

Cal and Dave met Gillian at the front door and walked her to her office. As she put down her bag, she looked at Cal, "Did Eli have any luck tracing Alec's last call?"

"Yes, but unfortunately it was from a payphone two blocks from Jordan's."

"I assume this Jordan is your girlfriend," reasoned Dave with a frown.

"Yes she is and I sincerely hope that is not going to be an issue, because I am not in the mood for any of your bullshit."

"Ahh no, it's all good."

"Good because I love Jordan and am extremely happy."

Cal smirked and glanced at Dave, "That's true mate, I can attest to that fact. Gillian here has been beyond euphoric since hooking up with the lovely Jordan."

"Well I'm glad for you. So where is she?"

"She had to attend Fort Leavenworth Disciplinary Barracks this morning."

Light ginger brows knitted together, "She's in the Military then?"

"Yes, she is a Major in the Army."

Cal chimed in, "She's mighty awesome and real good looking too."

Dave gave him a quick look of disapproval, "What?"

"Oh look at the time, I best be off," declared a chuckling Cal as he headed for the door.

"What did that comment mean?"

Gillian was saved from having to answer when her Blackberry sounded with Jordan's ringtone, "Hi honey."

_"Howdy sweet darling, is everything all right your end?"_

"Yes, I'm at the office and there's nothing for you to worry about."

_"I'm relieved to hear that. Do you have a busy day scheduled?"_

"I do and you sound like you are in a tunnel?"

_"No baby, I'm inside the prison barracks."_

"Are you there to interview someone?"

_"I'm here to witness an execution Gillian."_

"Oh shit, I gather it is Hollis."

_"Correct, he asked me to visit beforehand."_

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

_"I did thirty minutes ago."_

"Are you okay babe?"

_"I'm good and I'll tell you all about it tonight."_

"All right Jordan, I love you."

_"I love you too, see you this afternoon."_

Gillian returned her phone to the pocket of her jacket and pivoted to find Dave standing in the doorway.

"It sounds like you really love her," he uttered with more than a hint of remorse.

"I do Dave. In fact, I've never loved anyone as much as I do Jordan."

"Does she know about our history?"

"Jordan is aware of my past."

"Apparently I wasn't"

"We weren't together long enough for you to find out. So what's this I hear about you getting married?"

"Oh yeah, I met Jenna back in May. She's a school teacher over in Arlington."

Ria entered the room and interrupted the conversation, "We're all set up for the session with Holmes Gill."

"Okay, I'm on the way."

-0-

Jordan secured Gillian's silver Volvo in the allotted space and put on her uniform cap before heading for the elevator. Stepping inside she pushed the button for the sixth floor then exited once the lift came to a halt.

Going inside, she removed her hat and smiled when she spotted Gillian turning the corner by reception. The brunette was walking with Atherton and Jordan's smile disappeared as she approached. Reining in her simmering jealously, Jordan followed Gillian to her office and was about to enter when she heard Gillian say, "For Christ's sake Dave, you don't have to be tagging along everywhere I go. Surely it would be more probative if you were actually out there looking for Alec."

"I just want to make sure you are safe."

"Alec can't get to me in here. There are DEA Agents watching all points of entry as well as the protective team monitoring the building."

"Okay you win Gillian, I'll back off."

Jordan stepped inside and declared, "Gillian is very persuasive at the best of times Agent Atherton."

Dave turned around and was lost for words.

Jordan walked up to him and extended her hand, "Jordan Stevens."

Blinking a few times, Dave replied, "Major."

Smiling, Jordan shook the hand of her girlfriend's ex, "Yes, we've met before at Fort Bragg."

Gillian moved to her and reached for her left hand, "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I caught an earlier flight," explained Jordan while squeezing Gillian hand. "I wanted to be here with you."

"I'll leave you to it then," suggested Dave as he left the room.

Jordan grinned broadly once he was out of earshot, "Nice suit."

"Yes, I like it and it's so good to have you here."

Leaning in, Jordan lightly kissed Gillian's lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you and you look incredible."

Smiling wider, Jordan trailed her hands up and down Gillian's back, "You know it's awfully hard to stay angry at you when you flatter me and smile like that."

"I don't want you to be upset with me."

"In the big scheme of things, it's a trivial matter and your safety from your drug crazed ex-husband is my only concern."

Tears filled Gillian's eyes, "You have such a way of making me feel loved."

"That's because you are Doctor Foster. Are you done for the day?"

"No babe, I have a session in five minutes. I should be done by five thirty."

"All right baby. I'll go speak with the hot shot DEA Agent who is standing outside the door listening in."

Gillian pulled out of Jordan's arms and walked out the door, "Shit Dave, piss off. I told you Jordan is more than capable of looking after me."

Stepping into the hallway, Jordan offered, "Come on Atherton, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"I'll meet you in the lunch room when I've finished darling," suggested Gillian before returning to her office."

-0-

The Major sat down at the table opposite Dave and took a drink from a bottle of mineral water.

"So how long have you and Gillian been dating?"

"On and off since November two years ago."

"So it's not serious then?"

"It's very serious, but I was stationed overseas in Afghanistan during that time and Gillian and I broke up when I returned after a tour because you showed up at her house uninvited."

"Gillian said she was in love, but I had no idea it was you. Why didn't you mention it when we met at Fort Bragg?"

Jordan chuckled, "It was not in my best interest to disclose my sexuality at that time."

"Oh of course not, did you pursue Gillian?"

"No, she approached me and no, I'm not her first girlfriend."

Trying to keep the shock from his face, Dave responded, "Well, I'm just glad she is happy."

Jordan shifted the topic, "What can you tell me about Alec Foster?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss the case with you."

Opening her front jacket pocket, Jordan withdrew her identification wallet and handed it to Dave, "I'm a Military Police Officer and am an Investigator with the Pentagon, so I have a shiny badge too. My need to know security clearance is about six levels above yours, so it's safe to say anything you tell me won't get your ass kicked by your director. If it helps, my Commanding Officer is aware of the situation."

Dave's forehead furrowed, "Why would he need to be advised?"

"As my partner and a contactor to the DoD, Gillian is afforded full assistance when put at risk."

"Your superior knows you're gay?"

"Yes he does."

Smirking, Dave scoffed, "Things have certainly changed."

"Yes they have, so enlighten me with the reason why you haven't located Alec Foster."

"He's gone to ground. With his connections, he has the ability to stay well under the radar."

"Shouldn't you be out there chasing down possible leads?"

"There are no leads."

Jordan shook her head, "Do you have surveillance of Gillian's house?"

"No, I didn't see the need while she is staying clear of the place."

"You do realise he has probably been in and out of the house five times without your knowledge." Jordan retrieved a large A4 sized envelope from her briefcase, "Foster stayed in Gillian's house last night. Those are pictures of evidence he was there."

"How did you get these?" inquired Dave as he looked at the photos.

"I organised surveillance as of this morning and the team searched the house with Gillian's permission. That's when they located the used food, utensils and ransacked bedroom closets."

"Damn, you are thorough."

"My guys found food wrappers from McDonalds in the garbage bin and the restaurant is five blocks from the house. Maybe their security footage is a good place to start?"

Dave stood and passed the pictures back to Jordan, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing; just apprehend Foster before I ask my CO to have my team officially investigate the matter. For the moment I have stayed in the background as a professional courtesy, but that is quickly wearing thin."

Dave nodded and left the room while Jordan finished her water.

-0-

"Do you want me to cook dinner tonight?" asked Gillian as she walked into the bathroom.

"Sure, I have a couple of calls to make and a report to write."

Turning around, Gillian said, "Thank you for arranging the detail."

"I want you to feel safe when I can't be with you and I don't trust Atherton to do the job."

Gillian took off her jacket, "You have a real axe to grind with him, don't you?"

Jordan recounted her earlier conversation with the DEA Agent and Gillian admitted, "Cal said he told you about Alec's phone call to me this morning."

"Yes he did and it sounds like Alec is experiencing psychotic episodes."

"That is what makes him dangerous."

"I couldn't agree more," responded Jordan while stripping off her uniform and placing it in the hamper.

Gillian hugged her from behind, "I love you Jordan and thank you for everything you are doing."

"I love you too and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Turning around, she seized her lover's lips in a blistering kiss, picked her up and carried her into the shower cubicle.

-0-


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 18

Jordan ambled into General Wilson's office and saluted, "You wanted to see me sir?"

Returning salute, Wilson motioned to the chair in front on his desk, "Good morning Jordan, take a seat."

Sitting down, the camouflage uniformed Major asked, "Is there something you wanted sir?"

"Has the DEA made any inroads into locating Alec Foster?"

"Not that I am aware of sir."

"I received a phone call from the Director of the Department of State asking for us to look into the matter and as you and your team are basically only tidying up paperwork, you have my authority to investigate. Too much time has passed since Foster's last sighting, so it's our turn."

"Thank you sir," replied a smiling Jordan.

"If you need anything, call."

"Yes sir." Jordan walked into her office and picked up the ringing desk phone, "Major Stevens speaking."

_"Hello Jordan."_

"Gillian, is everything okay?"

_"Yes, I just called to remind you about dinner at Cal's tonight."_

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Alarmed by the comment, Jordan placed her hand over the receiver and waved to Corporal Zachary Parker as he passed by her door, "Corporal, have the call on my phone traced."

"Yes ma'am."

Returning the phone to her ear, Jordan asked, "Is Alec there?"

_"Yes."_

"Are you in your office?"

_"That's correct, just as I called you. So I'll see you tonight, bye."_

"Remain calm and I'll get someone to you."

The line went dead as Parker raced into the room, "There wasn't enough time to triangulate the signal."

"Get the team together while I call the protection detail."

"Yes ma'am."

Jordan phoned Kurt Abrams and got a reply after six rings.

_"Yo Jordan, I can't talk right now. Your truck was just blown up in the garage."_

"Kurt, it's a diversion. Alex Foster is in Gillian's office and I'm on the way."

_"I'm right on it."_

-0-

Jordan and her team arrived at the Lightman office building and were greeted with bedlam. A fire truck, police cars and ambulances were positioned in front of the structure and Jordan spotted Kurt talking to Cal, Ria, Eli and Ben beside the front entrance.

"Where is Gill?" asked Jordan as she displayed her credentials to police officers.

"I don't know Jordan," answered Cal. "I just arrived. DEA Agents are inside searching now."

Jordan glared at Ben, "What do you know?"

"I was told to butt out and stay put."

"We'll see about that. You are with us Ben." Turning to her team, Jordan made the order, "On me."

The group of eight entered the building with guns drawn and made for Gillian's office via the stairwell. They were confronted by four DEA Agents sifting through the room.

Jordan turned to her team, "Stand down. Sergeant Powell, go fetch El Loker from out front and meet us in the Lab."

"Yes ma'am."

Agent Atherton spun around, "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to take over the investigation, so stay out of the way." The soldiers and FBI Agent rushed to the Lab.

Seconds later, Eli, Ria and Cal walked into the room.

"I tried to tell Atherton I could help," explained Eli.

"Atherton's a dick and couldn't find the way to his own ass," pointed out an irritate Jordan.

Sitting behind his computer, Eli bought up a GPS locator program and keyed in Gillian's number. By the time Atherton showed up, the room only contained Eli. The others were on route to Gillian's house.

-0-

Jordan stood behind the tailgate of the black Chevrolet Suburban and delegated orders, "Perez and Powell, you have the rear entry. Bell and Parker you take the front door. Graham you are with Agent Reynolds and Bailey, you are with me on the garage ingress. Maintain radio silence unless you have the subject or hostage in sight. Let's move out."

Jordan crept along the hallway towards the main bedroom moments later and halted behind the opened door. She motioned to the others she was going in and for them to follow. She stepped inside and pushed the door fully open.

Alec was kneeling behind Gillian on the bed with a gun to her head and saying, "I'll take you away and we will be happy."

Jordan quickly assessed the situation. Gillian was restrained with zip ties around her wrists and ankles. Her dress bodice was torn on one shoulder and the hem. Her face was bloodied, her bottom lip split and there was bruising to both cheeks and forehead.

It took a second for Gillian to register Jordan and her team's arrival, "See Alec, I told you people would come for me. Just drop the gun and let me go."

"I'll never let you go, you are my wife."

"Put the weapon down Foster," instructed Jordan with her Berretta focused on the clearly delusional man.

"Get out, get out now or I'll shoot her."

"I'm sorry Jordan," apologised a distressed Gillian.

Alec's eyes popped, "Jordan! Is that the slut you've been talking about? The one you said you loved?"

"Don't answer Gillian," ordered Jordan. "Foster, you have nowhere to go, just put the gun down."

"I want to talk to Jordan, the rest of you leave or I'll kill Gill now."

"Stand down," ordered Jordan. "And withdraw."

A look of confusion fell over Alec's face, "Jordan's a woman? Close the god damn door!"

Jordan mouthed the words "two minutes" to Powell. He nodded and closed the door once the team retreated.

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN BITCH," shouted an agitated Alec.

"I can't do that Foster."

"If you don't, I'll kill her."

Jordan stared at Gillian and noted her girlfriend was looking past her and raising her brows. It was too late as Jordan turned her head towards the closets. The stun gun barbs hit her left arm and leg before she could defend herself.

The excruciating pain blurred Jordan's vision and she struggled to stay upright. Losing all function, she slumped to the floor in convulsions. She was aware of a tall man kicking her gun from her hand and having her wrists restrained behind her back with her own cuffs. She tried to fight back when she was dragged to her feet and slung over the stranger's shoulder. Her attempt to speak was nothing more than a garbled utterance.

Powell and the others knocked down the bedroom door to find the room was empty and the window open. Racing outside, they discovered two police officers in full spasm on the ground and no sight of Jordan, Gillian or Foster.

"Shit!" exclaimed Ben while reaching for his phone. "Foster is not alone. Eli track Gillian's GPS signal again. They're on the move."

-0-


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 19

Jordan woke with a head splitting pain to her left temple. It took her several seconds to realise she did indeed have a deep laceration to her forehead and the blood was flowing into her eye. Taking a shallow breath, she scanned her surroundings. She was sitting on the concrete floor of an open warehouse and she nearly laughed when she saw her wrists were now bound in front with gaffer tape as were her ankles.

Looking across the room, she spotted a handcuffed Gillian slumped forward on a wooden chair. Both her ankles were secured to the legs of chair with tape.

Foster and his offsider are nowhere to be seen, so Jordan whispered, "Gillian."

Her girlfriend's head lifted up, "Babe, I'm so sorry I got you into this mess."

"Gill, we need to get out of here."

"Alec took my watch and Eli won't be able to track me."

"It's okay. Do you know where they are?"

"They're out stealing another vehicle."

"Do you have any idea who the sidekick is?"

"It's his fucking supplier. God Jordan, I thought you were dead when Alec hit you over the head with a tyre iron."

"Except for a pounding headache I'm fine baby. Do you know why they put the cuffs on you?"

"Alec said it would be easier to move me around. Jordan, he plans of driving me to Mexico and leaving you here to die."

"I'm about to change his plans."

Jordan leaned forward and brought her knees up. Reaching down with her left hand, she slipped two fingers inside her left boot and withdrew a short bladed combat knife.

"Oh sweetheart, I love you," declared an excited Gillian.

"I'm just glad our captors are too drug fucked to think straight."

Placing the handle of the knife between the heels of her boots, Jordan put the tape on her wrists between the blade and sliced away. Within seconds her hands were free and she began cutting the duct tape on her ankles.

"Gill, do you have any clue as to where we are?" Jordan asked while standing and stretching her legs.

"We are down by the industrial area in Ivy City."

Jordan ran over to Gillian and cut her bindings, "Good girl, can you stand baby?"

Gillian did and was hugged tightly, "We have to get away from here before Tweedledum and Tweedledee come back Gill."

Taking a step back, Gillian noted, "Jordan, you are bleeding heavily."

"We don't have time to worry about it."

Jordan reached for the radio ear bud that was dangling from her collar. Placing it into her ear, she transmitted, "Sierra Too, this is Sierra Wun, do you copy - over?"

_"Go ahead Sierra Wun, reading you loud and clear – over."_

"We are in a single storey warehouse with red tin walls in the industrial area of Ivy City. Foster has an accompanist, his drug supplier. They are away from this location stealing a vehicle and we are making our escape – over." Jordan took Gillian by the hand and led her towards the exit.

_"Roger that Sierra Wun, on the way – over."_

"Sierra Too, will advise when in a safe locale – out."

_"Understood Sierra Wun, Sierra Too – out."_

Jordan was about to open the door when she heard a vehicle approach outside. "Shit! Go sit down on the chair. I'll have to wait for an opportunity to take them on if the others don't arrive in time."

Gillian did as asked and Jordan hastily sat on the floor and rearranged the gaffer tape after transmitting the escape had been compromised.

Alec opened the door and walked inside alone. He staggered over to Gillian and kissed her on the head, "Did you miss me honey?"

"No, where is your friend?"

"Ricky is picking up some supplies for our trip. I'll pick him up after I dispose of your girlfriend."

Panic shrouded Gillian, "I thought you were just going to leave her here?"

Leaning over the front of Gillian, Alec explained, "Yeah that was before I thought about her fucking you."

"We don't fuck," protested Gillian, trying to keep Alec's attention on her as Jordan slowly got to her feet.

"I don't care what you call it, you'll soon forget about her once I make love to you again."

"That will never happen. I love Jordan and my heart belongs to her."

Jordan inched closer, but halted when Alec lifted and turned his head in her direction.

"You'll soon change your mind when she's dead," declared Alec as he pulled Jordan's Berretta from the back of his belt and aimed at her.

Gillian pleaded, "Alec, I'm begging you to leave her alone. I'll willing go with you if you do."

"I don't believe you honey," replied Alec as he fired twice, hitting Jordan in the chest and stomach.

Gillian screamed with a pitiful wail and Jordan launched herself at Alec. She crashed to the floor, taking a startled assailant with her. Rising up, she pummelled him with several punches to the jaw before hearing the gun discharge again as he tried to break free. She felt the impact to her chest and growled as she head butted her attacker.

Alec stopped struggling and his head lolled back and Gillian got to her feet, "He's out cold."

Jordan stood on unsteady legs, "Gillian, pick up the gun and cover him until help arrives. There's a chance he will come to."

Gillian looked at Jordan with a furrowed brow, "Please tell me you have your vest on."

"I never leave home without it baby, but the second shot was lower. Don't forget I love you with all my heart and keep the gun on him." Jordan stumbled to the floor and Gillian rushed to her.

Seeing the gun, Gillian picked it up and pushed it under Jordan's shoulder, "Fuck the gun, I need to help you." She lifted up the bottom of Jordan's blood soaked camouflaged shirt and found the seeping wound to her lift hip, "This is going to hurt." Putting pressure on the hole, Gillian locked eyes with Jordan, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Gillian."

The door flew open and Jordan's team and Ben ran into the building and converged on the trio.

"It's about time guys," joked Jordan before brushing her hand across Gillian's face. "I have to close my eyes and rest now baby."

"Stay with me Jordan," begged a sobbing Gillian.

-0-

Jordan fought against the weighty mist in front of her and pushed past the whiteness. She could hear Gillian's voice, soft and soothing and wanted to get closer. Struggling through the cold fog, she saw a light and followed. In a hushed voice, Jordan called to her lover, "Gillian baby, please wait for me."

"I'm right here babe, just open your eyes."

Slowly, Jordan prised her eyelids apart and tears dropped from the corners, "Is it really you?"

Gillian cried with sheer relief, "Yes Jordan, I'm right here and you are going to be just fine."

"What happened?"

"What is the last thing you recall?"

"I was shot and you were swearing and helping me."

Smiling broadly, Gillian leaned over and kissed Jordan's cheek, "Ben and your team arrived along with Paramedics to assist us. The bullet was a through and through that didn't cause any major damage."

"What about my head? I remember being hit."

With a gentle caress across Jordan's chin, Gillian grimaced, "You have a fractured skull I'm afraid."

Looking around the room, Jordan asked, "How long was the surgery?"

"You were in theatre for five hours babe. When you fought with Alec, you hit your temple on the concrete and acerbated your previous head injury. The surgeon had to remove a haematoma that was causing your brain to swell."

"I'm sorry if you were scared."

"Don't you dare apologise, you saved my life Jordan."

Jordan smirked, "Did they shave off my hair?"

"No, your beautiful black hair is still intact."

"That's good, am I in ICU?"

"You have been for two days, but now that you're awake you'll be moved to a private room. Your family are outside waiting to see you."

"Okay, are you all right baby?"

"I'm fine, just a few bruises and cuts."

"He didn't touch you anywhere else did he?"

Gillian grinned at the thinly veiled meaning, "No honey."

"He's lucky then and did they find his little helper?"

"He was found at a nearby supermarket as high as a kite and Alec is under guard here."

Black brows arched, "Oh good, so I hurt the bastard?"

"You did darling. You broke his nose and jaw and I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of the way you handled the situation. You were so brave and I love you Gillian."

"I love you too and I'll go get your family."

"Thank you so much."

-0-


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Lie to Me – Truth Comes At A Cost

Author: D M Harper

Summary: The Lightman Group is brought in to investigate the murder of a United States Army soldier when the main suspect refuses to cooperate with Military Investigators.

Pairing: Gillian Foster & OFC

Rating: M for Mature Readers.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created to entertain. No profit is made and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters except original (I claim those) are owned by creator Samuel Baum, Imagine Television, Middkidd Productions & Samuel Baum Productions.

Author's Note: Please take the time to review.

* * *

Chapter 20

Inching up Gillian's front stairs, Jordan winced as a sharp pain gripped her left hip.

"Nearly there babe," encouraged Gillian as she opened the door.

"Fuck, I'm glad you don't have too many steps."

"I've never heard you swear before Jordan," pointed out her mother.

"Sorry ma, but it hurts like a bastard and you should hear Gillian."

Gillian closed the door, "Jordan, it's not nice to tattle on others."

Evelyn tittered, "I agree."

"Oh, I'm so outnumbered here," complained Jordan while gingerly settling on the couch.

Gillian laughed as she took Jordan's bag to her bedroom.

"Ma, can you please grab a pain killer for me?"

"Yes Jordan."

Evelyn returned moments later with a tablet and a glass of water and handed both to Jordan, "There you go, is there anything else you need?"

"No thanks."

Gillian joined them and announced, "I need to get back to work, so I'll see you both later." She bent over and kissed Jordan on the lips, "Behave and rest, love you."

"Love you and see you tonight."

"Goodbye Evelyn."

-0-

Evelyn stayed at Gillian's for three weeks until Jordan was medically cleared to return to duty. Jordan dropped her off to the airport and waited with her in the private lounge until boarding time.

Evelyn opened her handbag and withdrew a small jewellery box, "This was my mother's and I'd like you to have it. I think the time is right." Handing the blue velvet container over, she smiled at her daughter, "I saw the way you look at Gillian and that love is returned unreservedly, so hurry up and do the right thing and give me a grandchild before I'm too old to enjoy them."

Jordan leaned over and embraced her mother, "I have already thought about asking and thank you for this."

"I know Gillian will say yes. She is eager to make your relationship more permanent."

Pulling back, Jordan asked, "Did she tell you that?"

"Well, we had to have something to chat about while you were in ICU. We became much closer during that time and I feel she is the one to make you happy."

"You are correct ma."

"Well that is a nice change and the next time I visit, I'll bring Sergio."

"I look forward to it and thanks again for all your help."

"You are welcome."

An announcement to board the flight to Texas blared over the airwaves and Jordan farewelled her mother with a kiss and lengthy hug.

-0-

Gillian picked her phone up off the desk as she walked past it and called Jordan's office number.

_"Good afternoon, Major Stevens speaking."_

"Hello honey."

_"Oh sweetheart, this is a very nice surprise."_

"Are you busy?"

_"No, you've called at the right time. The team just got back from a raid on an ammunitions dump site and I'm finalising paperwork. What about you?"_

"I'm waiting for a client to show for a counselling session."

_"Well, I'm glad you called."_

Gillian's voice lowered, "I wanted to tell you how much I miss you."

_"I miss you too and I have every intention of proving that point tonight."_

"Oh Jordan, it's been a long three weeks."

_"Baby, if you figure in the six days I spent in hospital, it's closer to four weeks and I'm desperately in need of your soothing touch."_

Gillian tittered softly, "What time can I expect you at my house?"

_"I'll be there by 1900 hours Gill."_

"I have to go honey and I will be waiting."

_"I love you, bye."_

"Love you too Jordan."

-0-

Later that night, Gillian was curled up against Jordan's side and lazily trailing an index finger along the raised pink scar on Jordan's hip, "Thank you for the refresher course."

With a soft giggle, Jordan responded, "You're more than welcome sweetheart."

"How did you go being out in the field today?"

"Everything was good and I had no concerns."

"I'm very relieved to hear that."

"Would you like to go away for the weekend with me tomorrow?"

Gillian kissed Jordan's bicep, "I would."

Rolling onto her back, Jordan cradled her left hand along Gillian's jaw, "I think it will do us good to get away from here."

Noting the expression of hesitancy, Gillian asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

"I feel a little uncomfortable in this room."

"Oh shit, I didn't think about that honey."

"I was all right until I woke up the first night after I stopped taking the pain pills. My mind got a tad overimaginative and I didn't want to disturb you."

A teary Gillian suggested, "I can redecorate."

"No Gillian, it's your bedroom not mine and you like it the way it is."

"It could be yours if you move in with me."

Caressing her lover's soft skin with her thumb, Jordan grinned, "Don't you think that you are being irrational and rushing things?"

Gillian chuckled, "Honey, we could never be accused of doing that."

"I love your laugh and would be delighted to move in."

"That makes me very happy."

"How about I move in on the weekend instead?"

"Sounds wonderful and we could change this room together."

"Perfect idea," uttered Jordan before capturing Gillian's lips with in a long kiss.

Moments later, Jordan eased out of bed, "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please."

Returning with two bottles of water, Jordan placed them on the bedside table on Gillian's side then knelt down and locked eyes with Gillian, "I've been thinking about this for a long time." Holding out a ring box, she continued, "I'd like to ask you to marry me."

Gillian's blue orbs filled with tears, "Oh Jordan, yes."

"It was my grandmother's ring and was handed down to me this morning from my mother. I love you with everything I am and want to be with you for all time."

Opening the box, Gillian shrilled, "Oh dear god, this is magnificent Jordan and I love you completely beyond words."

Jordan picked up the 2 carat diamond setting on a gold band and reached for Gillian's left hand, "With this ring, I promise to always be true and forever protect you from harm. I give you my heart and love."

Gillian gripped Jordan's shoulders, "I love you Jordan and will take the rest of my life in showing you. Now kiss your fiancée."

"I think I can do a little more than just kiss you."

-0-

Gillian waltzed into Cal's office and announced, "You owe me a hundred dollars."

Cal put down his pen and stood up, "She didn't?"

"Last night," answered Gillian while stretching out her left hand.

"Blimey, look at that rock. Congratulations Gill, you deserve your happiness and lord knows Jordan makes you happy."

"Yes she does, so keep May the twentieth free."

"I'm putting it in my calendar as we speak. So give me the details."

Gillian did then the two doctors went to the Lab to share the exciting news."

Three hours passed and Dave Atherton knocked on Gillian's office doorjamb, "Hey Gillian, I've got an update on Alec's case."

"Hello Dave and I already know he has been scheduled for trial in May."

"Oh, I guess Major Stevens informed you."

"She did, so is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay."

"I couldn't be better."

"Is that because of the Major?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you have found someone who loves you."

"Jordan provides me with more than just love, she gives me everything."

On cue, Jordan stepped into the room, "Howdy Agent Atherton, are you ready for lunch Gillian?"

"Uhm, Major Stevens nice to see you again."

Gillian got to her feet and walked over to Jordan, "Give me a couple of minutes honey and I'll meet you in the break room."

"Okay and by the way Agent Atherton, I read your report on the Foster case. I think you omitted a few vital sections of information during the kidnap and detainment scenarios. Fortunately my account filled in the blanks."

A right brow rose as Atherton conceded, "I'm sure you did."

"Oh before I go, there was no need to get into a pissing contest with me or Cal Lightman. Gillian loves us both for who we are, not what we do."

"I guess I underestimated you."

"No Agent, you underestimated Gillian." Jordan kissed her girlfriend briefly on the mouth then left.

"I suppose you agree?" enquired Dave.

"Whole heartedly, my fiancée is an excellent judge of character and can read people's expressions just as well as Cal."

Dave's eyes grew wider, "Did you say fiancée?"

"Yes, Jordan proposed last night."

"Well in that case, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you."

"I wish you all the best Gillian, I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Dave."

-0-

EPILOGUE:

Lieutenant Powel stuck his head into Jordan's office, "Excuse me Colonel, your wife is on line two."

Jordan finished her conversation with General Wilson and acknowledged the comment, "Thank you Cameron." Pressing the flashing number two button, she said, "Hello baby."

_"Hi darling."_

"Is everything all right?"

_"Your daughter is planning her escape."_

Jordan jumped to her feet, "Oh my god, you're having our baby?"

_"Not right this very second Jordan, but the contractions are coming more frequently and lasting longer. Your mother is driving me to the hospital and my parents are on the way."_

"Oh crap Gillian, she's early."

_"Only by two weeks, so hurry up and get your gorgeous ass to the hospital pronto."_

"Okay and I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Jordan hung up and rushed out of the room, "Cameron, you're in charge. My wife has gone into labour prematurely."

"Good luck," chorused the team.

"Thank you all," replied Jordan as she took off for the hallway.

-0-

Fifteen minutes raced by while Jordan drove to the hospital then sprinted into the birthing section.

After making an inquiry at the reception desk, she ran into the appropriate suite and found her mother sitting next to a sleeping Gillian and holding onto her hand.

"She's asleep?" asked Jordan.

"Hello honey and yes. She just had an epidural and off she went."

"How far apart are the contractions?" enquired Jordan as she bent over and kissed her mother then her wife.

"Six minutes and lasting for thirty seconds. Her water broke a few minutes before she called you."

"I expect she'll wake on the next one. I'm so glad you decided to visit early."

"I am too honey and this is so exciting. I phoned Sergio and he has already left."

"Great, all the family will be here."

"It may be some time before Gillian gives birth, she was only three centimetres dilated."

"I hope not and I'm relieved she opted for the drugs."

"The first contraction changed her mind."

Gillian stirred and opened her eyes, "Hello babe."

"Hey Gill, how you doing?"

"I'm okay."

-0-

Four hours later, Gillian's parents, Max and Patricia and Sergio had arrived and spoken to her. Another three hours passed and Gillian was fully dilated. Everyone but Jordan left the room and she held her wife's hand as the pushing began in earnest.

"That's it baby, you are doing so well," she encouraged.

Gillian panted, "I love you Jordan."

"One more push Gillian," directed the brown haired Obstetrician in her mid-forties. "The head is crowning."

Seconds marched on as Gillian was told to push again, "The shoulders are out Gillian, and here we go."

Jordan and Gillian both burst into tears when they heard their daughter's lusty cry. Once the baby's mouth and nostrils were cleared of mucus, she was dried off with a towel by a nurse and placed on Gillian's bare belly. With her umbilical cord clamped in two places by the nurse, Jordan was asked if she would like to do the honours.

"Yes thank you," she answered while letting go of Gillian's hand and taking hold of the scissors.

Gillian grimaced as her uterus contracted once more. Doctor Gibb looked up from her position between Gillian's thighs and explained, "That was the placenta separating from the uterine wall, just push gently then you are done."

Gillian did as directed as Jordan cut the cord. She stood by and watched as the cord attached to the baby was sealed off. She stepped back to Gillian's side while their daughter was checked, wrapped in a blanket, diapered and given an injection of vitamin K, a Hepatitis B vaccine and antibiotic ointment applied to her eyes. Next, she was weighed then her head circumference and body length recorded before footprints were taken and ID bracelets attached to both parents and baby.

A bawling Jordan praised her wife, "Thank you Gill, you did a fantastic job."

"You helped honey."

A squirming bundle was placed onto Gillian's chest, "Oh Jordan, she is so beautiful."

Taking in the soft light brown curls and bright blue eyes, Jordan remarked, "Just like her mother."

"Her momma is pretty cute too."

Standing, Doctor Gibb approached the other side of Gillian, "Your daughter may want to feed."

"That might explain why she is fussing," noted Gillian as she opened the front of her gown.

Jordan giggled, "Goodness, look at her latch on without trouble."

With a sly grin, Gillian said, "That's easy for you to say."

"Oh sorry baby, does it hurt?"

"No, it just feels a little strange."

Jordan gently brushed her fingers through the baby's hair, "Wow Gill, we have a daughter."

"Welcome to the family Riley Roselyn Foster-Stevens."

Jordan kissed her wife then said, "I love you."

"Congratulations ladies," commented Doctor Gibb. "We will move you to a private room once the anxious grandparents visit."

"Thank you Doctor Gibb."

"I'll check on you later Gillian."

Jordan stepped aside as the grandparents entered the room and fussed over Gillian and Riley.

-0-

Jordan carefully placed a well fed Riley into the cot and returned to her wife's bedside, "She is very content Gill."

"So am I honey, but I would like it if you lay down beside me. I'd like to cuddle as I drift off to sleep."

Taking off her camouflage shirt, Jordan draped it over the back of a chair then settled on her right side. Placing her left arm over Gillian's deflated baby tummy, she kissed her partner's neck with tiny pecks.

"Are you tired?" inquired an almost purring Gillian.

"No, but you sleep baby. You have had a hard day."

"I have, but I'm thoroughly enjoying this moment with you."

"I am too and how are you feeling psychically?"

"A little tender were I received the sutures."

"When we go home tomorrow I'll apply some cream."

"Mmm, will that be your personal supply?"

"Are you still feeling the effects of the drugs?"

"No honey, just imaging you making love to me."

"Gill, I can't believe you are thinking about sex after just delivering a baby."

"What can I say? The whole experience and the fact you are in ACU has me aroused."

A wide eyed Jordan smirked at Gillian, "Oh, I did not expect that."

"What about you?"

"Sex is the last thing on my mind."

"What are you thinking about then?"

"I'm wondering how marvellous it is that you and I have created such a beautiful little girl and she made her exit out of a small hole."

Gillian giggled for a few seconds and snuggled into Jordan's shoulder, "Are you amazed?"

"Hell yeah."

"Babe, my vagina will return to normal."

"God I really hope so or I'll have to trade you in."

"You are a terrible liar when it comes to me and I can't even see your face to know that."

Jordan's body shook with laughter, "It's true, I can't lie to you."

"That's the truth and I like that about you."

"I like everything about us and our marriage."

"I do too, now kiss your wife and show me."

"Okay, just don't wake Riley."

"I seriously can't make that promise."

"Neither can I sweetheart."

"Good, let's practice making baby number two."

"Yee haw," drawled Jordan before seizing Gillian's lips in a tender kiss.

The End


End file.
